The Prince and The Demon
by MoyashiCampy
Summary: She was a demon. He a prince. She loved him. He could only hate….Sakura is a demon and cannot age or die. Sasuke a cold prince. What happens when the two must wed, conceive a child? Does Sasu actually love her or use her? based on Sakura Hime Kaiden
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm neglecting my stories but this idea had to be done!**

She was a demon

He a prince

She loved him

And he could only hate….

"Sakura! Princess!" the servant ran towards the room panting heavily. She scanned the room quickly. Shit…the princess was gone…

_On to Sakura_

She looked at the full moon gazing intently. Did father and mother wish this upon her? To marry a man she had never even met? She knew it was coming she knew she would have to marry him. She had known this since she was a young child.

Her long kimono dragged across the floor. Going through mud and stones. Tsubaki will have my head she thought, giggling. Tsubaki was the head servant. She was Sakura's nanny. Sakura considered her as her own mother.

Sakura remembered when she was younger.

Flash Back

"_Sakura if I've told you once I have told you a hundred times! Mind your kimonos! A lady doesn't have to walk in the mucky gardens! She stays inside and does elegant things! She does not play in a muddy garden making mud pies and playing ants!"_

"_I'm sowy Baki I won't do it ever again." _

End of Flash Back

She laughed thinking of other times she had drove Tsubaki crazy. Like when she was 12 years old.

Flash Back

"_Sakura-sama!" Tsubaki yelled as she ran out the gates of the mansion. She quickly caught sight of Sakura beating an older and much larger boy to a bloody pulp. _

"_Take it back scum!" Sakura screeched._

"_Why?! Your mother was a traitor! That's why she married a monster as vile as your father! You know what good riddance they died! They deserved it! Something like you shouldn't even exist!" The boy yelled back. Sakura's shoulder length hair started to grow out turning a deep red as did her eyes. Blood red. _

"_Die- " Just then Tsubaki grabbed Sakura's arm before she could cause further damage to the boy. Tsubaki held Sakura back helping the boy up._

"_MONSTER!" He yelled before running away._

"_Tsubaki, why did you stop me?" she yelled. "He deserves to die!"_

" _Sakura calm down." Tsubaki pulled the girl into a hug. "Its okay Sakura you are not a monster." Sakura started to tear up. _

"_Mother and father loved each other that's why they eloped. That's why I was born! Tears fell from her eyes as she broke into sobbing. "M-My mother was not traitor! She loved me? Right Tsubaki she did right?" Her tear streaked cheeks and watery eyes looking up at Tsubaki. _

"_No your mother and father loved you very very much Sakura." Sakura continued to sob._

"_Come let's go back to the mansion." She held Sakura's hand and took her back to the large mansion. The guards looking relieved as they saw the 12 year old back home and seemingly unharmed._

"_Sorry Kenta" She turned her head to the other. "Ginta"_

_The two boys let out a sigh "Sakura-sama we cannot protect you if you always run away!" Kenta said exasperatedly. His turquoise hair and purple eyes looking worried. _

"_Princess next time you leave I will make you spend hours meditating with the Bo-Jing Wei! " Ginta huffed angrily. His purple hair and turquoise eyes angry and menacing. _

"_NO!" Sakura yelled in worry. "Not Bo-Jing Wei! He can meditate forever! And after that he makes me train and study!" Bo-Jing Wei was only 15 but the boy worked like a slave dog. He had the wisdom of a mage and was as calm as a pond. But it took a priest's_

_calmness to deal with him. Bo Jing Wei was unbearably calm to an inhuman extent and he was incredibly strict. Could you really blame a child for having hard time dealing with him? Even Ginta and Kenta found him annoying even though they were only 19 and the time. _

"_Then NO more running off without either me Kenta with you! Get it!" He yelled._

"_Got it!" she yelled back._

_Kenta laughed tears daring spill over. Tsubaki smiled. That's another way to discipline a child. She thought._

End of Flash Back

She remembered that day and smiled. It was only four years ago. Her eyebrows came together. She still had to meditate with Bo-Jing Wei that day and she had to study with him. She sat in the corner. Thinking of the first time she had got a letter from "Raven"

Flash Back

"Princess I have a letter for you its from your fiancé." Sakura looked at Tsubaki her long hair cascading down her back.

"I don't want to read it." She huffed.

"Sakura at least he tries to keep in contact."

"No…"

"Sakura-"

"Tsubaki, why can't this "Raven" tell me his actual name instead of using the name Raven? Why must I read letters from a man I do not know?"

"Because he is your fiancé. Princess." Tsubaki stroked the brush through the girl's hair. "Now please read it." Sakura huffed.

"Fine."

_**Dear Cherry Blossom,**_

_**Your smile lights up the night sky. Your beauty unmatched. You will face many obstacles but I need you to stay strong. You are strong as a warrior I believe in you.**_

_**All my love Raven.**_

She starred at the beautiful writing of the short letter. Tears prickled her eyes. It was so short but it felt so strong. She had never met this man yet he cared enough to write a letter to her.

"Tsubaki!" She turned her head. Tsubaki turned the girl's head forward. And continued braiding the girls long pink locks. "The girls eyes turned from their deep emerald to pink her hair turning a lighter color.

"Princess? Is something the matter?" Tsubaki asked. It had been the first time she had ever seen the princess with this color hair before. She had seen many different colors because the princess's hair and eyes would change color if she had a very strong emotion or feeling. Or…well **that **but** that **wasn't going to happen Tsubaki thought. I'm here to prevent **that**.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled. A blush forming on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say princess." Tsubaki stood after finishing the long braid. She put a string of cherry blossoms in the 13 year olds hair. Tsubaki left the room. Sakura suddenly had the urge to learn calligraphy.

"Bo-Jing Wei! Can you teach me calligraphy?" She nearly yelled.

"What princess wants to learn I will be right there!"

End of Flash Back

After that she received many letters from " Raven." She had developed feelings for him after the very first letter. And with everyone her heart would beat faster. Some letters pages long others as short as one word. But she kept every single one.

Apart from her servants the princess had no other friends. So for "Raven" to always give her such kind words. And talk as if he cared…even loved her she was happy. But even so…she had never met him in person. What if he didn't like her? What if she didn't like him? She was quickly brought out of her thoughts.

"Sakura-sama!" Tsubaki yelled angrily. Shit when she used Sakura-Sama instead of Princess she knew she was in trouble. "I have told you not to run in the muddy gardens! It's raining for goodness sakes!" Tsubaki said exasperatedly. "And where are Ginta and Kenta they should be with you!"

"Well…hahaha about that…"

"Sakura-sama! You are to meet you fiancé and you run out in a day like today look you are soaked! And your kimono is ruined!" Tsubaki grabbed her arm and towed her back to the mansion. This will not do at all!" Tsubaki dragged her into the bathing room and quickly bathed her. Scrubbing out the mud and daubery. Her fair white skin shinned. Tsubaki dried the girl of quickly and then dragging her to a room to find another kimono. Lecturing her about how she had just ruined a work of art that the tailor must have slaved over to make. She pulled out a baby blue kimono covered in kikus. She quickly dressed Sakura obsessing over every detail.

"Sit." Tsubaki ordered. If there had been one thing Sakura had learned it was that when Tsubaki was angry do exactly what she says if you value your life. Sakura sat quickly. "Esh… I worked so hard to make you look perfect and now I must do it again!" Tsubaki combed through the long hair getting out every not making it look silky and smooth. She placed blue and white kikus.

"Look at me." Tsubaki ordered. Sakura turned to her she was frightened but she knew she was in the clear. Tsubaki stared a small smile on her lips. "Perfect but it's missing something…she opened a jewelry box and got out a silver necklace with a blue diamond as a pendant. She placed it around Sakura's neck.

"NOW it is perfect." Tsubaki declared. "Princess, PLEASE I BEG of you do not leave this room!"

"Yeah…Yeah…"

Tsubaki stalked out of the room. Shutting the slide door. Sakura sat but within 20 seconds of sitting she was bored. No, Sakura don't move! Think of it as a competition with yourself! She sat for only 5 minutes when her eyes started to get heavy and within a few seconds she was sleeping.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After 3 hours

"PRINCESS!" she heard Kenta's voice in panic. "Your fiancé is here!" She slowly stirred. She moaned.

"Princess please! Wake up!"

"What's wrong Kenta?"

"OH MY GOD! WHY IS SHE SLEEPING?!" She heard Ginta's voice boom. "Wake up or I swear you will spend two days with Bo-Jing Wei!" Her eyes widened. No! Even at this age the thought of having to spend all that time with Bo-Jing Wei was still repulsive.

"I'm up! I'm up! Please don't make me spend two WHOLE days with Bo-Jing Wei! That's just cruel!" Sakura exclaimed waving her arms around so they would understand the utter cruelty of that punishment.

"I've still got it" Ginta stated proudly.

"Yes, you do but princess the prince has arrived it would be very rude if he had to wait for you." Kenta said kindly. Holding out his hand. Sakura grabbed it thankfully walking out the door alone. She rushed so she wouldn't be late but then hitting something hard and falling to the ground.

"Itai!" She looked up to see a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes staring down at her. He wore a hakama with elaborate designs. It was a deep green color that seemed to make his pale skin stand out even more. And he was easily the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She stared at him through her eyelashes.

"U..I..SORRY!" He watched her reaction in shock at the sudden outburst. But slowly a small smirk made itself apparent on his features. He walked away without turning back.

Well that was rude. I just apologized and he smiles at me! What a weird guy…

OOOOOOOO

Enter the main room

Sakura sat as she waited for her fiancé prince "Raven." Her head down, staring at the floor. She could feel Tsubaki's presence next to her own. Her hair started to turn a light shade of blue as well as her eyes. She reached for the letter hidden in her sleeve from Raven. Instantly turning her to her regular color.

Her eyes continued to wonder the floor. Her fingers brushing against the letter. Its okay Sakura its okay. She repeated this over and over in her head.

She was quickly drawn out of her trance as she heard the sliding door open. A soft thudding of two sets of feet and a thump assuming they had sat down.

She had a quick internal battle. Look, look up and see who it is…No! I can't what if he doesn't love me? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he hates me.

"Ehem the prince is very apologetic that his parents were not able to attend. His mother is sick and his father could not make it at last minute. His majesty feels a great distain and hopes it will cause no complexities or hard feelings with the princess." The servant stated. He seemed more like an advisor and less of a caretaker.

Tsubaki spoke. "The princess feels no such thing. She is happy either way that she has been granted the honor of marrying the prince of the Emperor Fugaku." She snorted almost inaudibly. She didn't have a choice in this marriage either way she new that the Uchiha's were a very powerful family and if they wanted to could make a life horrible in a matter of seconds. She couldn't have said no. So she said yes. Or was it predetermined? She had known she was already engaged since she was a young girl. So other than servants she could not spend anytime with males. Not that they wanted to hang out with her anyway…

She lifted her head and stared at the boy…man in front of her. He was the one she bumped into! His eyes caught hers. He smiled a small smirk. Enough to make her heart stop. Was this Raven. The Raven who had given her life meaning?

"Jiro would Tsubaki? I presume? I would like to spend time alone with my future wife. Can we be left alone?"

"Of course my lord!" Jiro exclaimed he got up quickly as did Tsubaki leaving the young couple alone.

"Uh…My name is Sakur-"

"I know who you are." She wished she could say the same for him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha son of Fugaku Uchiha. You may also know me as Raven? I do love your calligraphy Sakura. It is beautiful. Just as you are." He got closer to her. Brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She blushed at mad shade of pink her hair and eyes following suit.

"Hn…interesting…I wonder what would happen if I…" He trailed of. He got closer to her once again. His lips brushed against hers. The kiss was soft as feathers and quiet as a whisper.

"Sasuke-sama we should wait unti-" She was cut of by another kiss. This one more forceful then the last. She then felt his tongue lightly trace her bottom lip. Begging for entrance. Her hair turned red as her face her eyes red as well. She was dizzy she was going to faint.

Just then he pulled back. She gasped for air. "VERY interesting." I will have fun with this one he thought. "Sakura you may not know this but I have always loved you. And I always will. I have watched you grow. And I would like to stand by you as you continue to grow." The world was spinning one second he kissed her the next he expressed his undying love for her. "Sakura I want us to get married as soon as possible. Father said it would be best. So the marriage will take place tonight. We have chosen a dress that would be much fitting to your beauty." What she thought tonight? But he loved her right he was the only one who loved her.

"Oh..Okay…"She said dumbly.

"Prepare yourself for your bridal night." He smirked evilly. " I have chosen a selection of things I think are most appropriate. Wear a sexy smelling perfume." He ordered. Her blush deepening. If that was even possible.

"I'll see you tonight Cherry Blossom." He pecked her cheek. Before walking off. She could not even respond.

**Okay first Chapter up! I'm gonna release the next chapter real soon! So what do u think good bad? I am open to your opinions! Please R&R and for those who are as slow as me and didn't get that for 1 year it means read and review =P **

**Bo Jing Wei: I feel hated in this story**

**Moyashi: I love you Bo Jing! **

**Bo Jing Wei: Its Bo Jing Wei no cut outs!**

**Moyashi: I'm sorry! I should know that since I combined the names Bo Jing and Wei to make Bo Jing Wei forgive me!**

**Bo Jing Wei: It will be forgiven if you send a letter of apology and then meditate and learn some calligraphy!**

**Moyashi: NOO!!! NOT THAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOH!!! Thanx for the reviews everyone hugs and kisses. Really! Cept if u hate hugs and kisses nvm. Sorry I was gonna release the next **

**chapter faster but I got braces. I know it's sorta late for em but ah well!**

* * *

_Enter Sakura_

She sat in awe. What had just happened? One second they were discussing the meeting, than he kissed her! Her cheeks flamed her already pink hair going a deeper pink. And then told her he loved her! Her eyes becoming pink as well. What was going on this was so sighed. But he really was the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. And he loved her. And they were going to getmarried…tonight. She sighed happily.

…Wait…

…Tonight….

TONIGHT!! Crap she had to get ready!

"Tsubaki!" She immediately got up. Running down the mansion halls. The kimono flowing behind her. Her long hair flying. Her kimono was to long it was going to rip! But she didn't care she ran top speed. Until she hit something hard.

"You sure fall a lot." She recognized the owner of the voice. She looked up to see onyx eyes staring at her. A glint of light she thought was amusement in them.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama…I-" She was cut off. By him pulling her up. Giving her a quick kiss in the process.

"I'll see you later cherry blossom." He smirked walking away. She just looked at him dumbly. Her eyes pink. Wasn't there something that she was supposed to be doing? She thought. Crap!

"TSUBAKI!!!" She ran down the hall at top speed.

OOOOOOOO

"Ah~"

"Tsubaki"

"Tsubaki~ no~"

"Stop~"

"Nn~"

"Tsubaki it feels weird!"

"Something weird is happening to my body…"

"Princess it is a corset it won't kill you." Tsubaki sighed.

"Tsubaki my organs are gonna come out!" She moaned.

"Princess women in the western world were this all the time and you don't see there organs popping out in the streets."

"But its so tight!" Sakura let out in a strangled tone. Tsubaki pulled the strings tighter. "I can't breath!" Sakura let out.

"Princess… prince Sasuke got this dress specifically for you…it came with a corset you must wear it." Did Tsubaki always have to be right?!

Sakura thought annoyed.

"Fine." It was only for Sasuke-sama. He bought it for her it represented their love for each other. Her eyes sparkled -sama. She let out a sigh. She had not known him long but she knew she loved him already. A small smile formed on her lips. As shethought about the way his raven, unruly, spiky, hair resembled a chicken butt at the back. She chuckled. Only he could have hair like that andpull it of. The way his eyes had a small sparkle when he talked to her. The way his voice had a rough edge to it after they kissed. The list was endless.

"You see princess it wasn't so bad!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Sakura looked down she was already in the dress. She gaped. It was so beautiful. Thewhite dress was long and flowed to the floor. The straps were just of the shoulders. Its elaborate designs swirling across the dress. And apale pink covering the top have of the dress. Beautiful.

Tsubaki began to work on Sakura's hair. Creating two long braids and twisting them to the back. Tsubaki embroidered pink cherry blossoms inthe girl's hair. There where cherry blossoms and all throughout the bun at the then began to apply a light layer of make up. The foundation was hardly visible on the already fair Sakura. Tsubaki added some blush to the girls rosy cheeks. She added a thick layer of mascara and pink eye shadow. Finally she grabbed the pot containing the lip coloring and dipping a brush into the pot, finally applying it to Sakura's lips making them a deep rose color. She used a thin brush to apply a darker layer of red at the edge of Sakura's lips.

Tsubaki then moved onto the jewelry. She placed diamond earrings that touched Sakura's neck. Bracelets on her arms and ankles. And some pieces of jewelry on the skin one being a crescent shaped moon across her cheek. The final piece was a diamond necklace with a rubellite pendant in the middle the rubellite appeared to be a flower created by the facets cut. She sprayed Sakura with a strawberry smelling perfume.

Tsubaki stood back to look at her work. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Tsubaki what's wrong?" Sakura said in a bit of a panic standing up to see what had happened to her mother like figure.

"No…Nothing its just you look so beautiful and that I never thought the little girl who never listened to me would get married." She sniffled.

"And this soon!" She exclaimed.

"I…I am sorry Tsubaki! B-But please don't cry or I will too." Soft sobs escaped Sakura's lips. For Tsubaki. TSUBAKI to be CRYING? The worldmust have been going insane! Tsubaki had never shown weakness. Never had her façade drop. This was a once in a lifetime experience!

"Sakura-sama do not cry! I have worked so very hard on your make up and we do not have time for me to do it again!" Tsubaki said sternly. Sakura smiled. Now there's the Tsubaki I know and love. She thought. Giggling lightly.

"Now come hurry before we are late for the ceremony." Tsubaki helped Sakura up. Tsubaki then placed a white cloth over Sakura's head. "I'm sorry Sakura he commanded you do not see where you are going."

The woman and the young woman walked out to the garden, where Ginta, Kenta, and Bo Jing Wei accompanied them. The Ginta and Kenta helped Sakura into the carriage. Ginta, Kenta and Bo Jing Wei carried a corner each. But receiving help from two of Sasuke servants. One to carry the last edge and the other as a guard. The carriage had a Chinese design because Sasuke was very interested in the culture.

As the carriage started moving Sakura could feel her heart thumping. They had exited the mansions gates and she knew after 10 minutes of walking that they were farther out of the mansion then she had ever been. She wanted to see the outside. She wanted to see it so bad.

Sakura slowly removed the cloth from her head allowing her one eye to peak out. She moved the carriage entrance slightly and slid the door just to cause a little creak. She peaked out. People bustled around the streets. Children playing, adults working, old people chatting about the past. Sakura smiled. She had never seen so many people. And they were all so happy!

She wished she could live a life like this…but she would right? When her and Sasuke-sama would be married and have many cute and happy children together. Yes life would be incredible when they were by each other's side. And they would grow old together…and The carriage suddenly stopped. The carriage was lowered. Sakura quickly closed the door making sure not to make a sound. Covering her face and sitting back.

"Princess we are here." Bo Jing Wei said. In his serious voice. Much to serious for any normal 19 year old boy. The door opened and Kenta helped her out. She had entered a house and after minutes of walking was back outside again. But it was a different atmosphere. She continued to walk when she was abruptly stopped and seated.

Her heart thudding erratically. Sakura don't have a heart attack. Crap don't get sick. Keep it together you can do this. You can do this! Only minutes later music began to play. And as much as Sakura hated staying still with her heart thudding as fast as it was she didn't think that she would be able to move anyway.

And it was then she heard the footsteps. They were just footsteps but she knew they were his. Sasuke the one she loved. Sasuke the one he was going to marry. Sasuke the one who her future lay. Sasuke Uchiha.

The Cushion she was sitting on slightly tilted and she knew he was sitting beside her. Her hands resting on her knees. If she was a normal girl she would have felt pain in her legs for sitting in a kneeling position for so long. But after long hours with Bo Jing Wei's crazy lessons she was used to it.

The priest said a long speech on marriage. And finally it was time to exchange rings. Sakura was given a ring and placed it on Sasuke's finger. How she knew it was his ring finger one would never know. Sasuke was then given a ring and placed it on Sakura's ring finger. They said their vows. And where given a small cup of sake to share. The two signed documents. Sakura had to get some guidance to find where to sign though…

And with that they were now officially Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke removed the cloth covering Sakura's beautiful face and kissing her passionately. It was the most passionate and loving kiss they had ever shared. His lips crushed hers roughly and he pulled away. Her eyes now pink. Then turning their original emerald. Her eyes contained glints showing her happiness and love for him.

This was every girls dream and she was living it out. She was now married to the perfect prince charming. She blushed a deep red. Their bridal night would commence soon. He winked at her. And quickly whispering "Are you wearing something nice under that?" She blushed. And then nodded.

Sasuke had indeed prepared a selection of clothes. But they were all so so SMALL! They seemed so revealing. From nightgowns to underwear they were all there. When Sakura had seen them she thought she would faint they were so revealing! Did Sasuke really want her to wearthem? Well If Sasuke wanted her to wear them though she would.

Tsubaki stared shocked. She quickly had recovered before Sakura would notice she selected the pink bra and underwear and then a pink nightgown with the Uchiha symbol on the back made of black gems. A raven on the front right breast of the nightgown. The nightgown had to go over the corset of course though and the Long underwear the dress entailing over the nightgown. Meaning right now Sakura felt like a steam engine but miraculously hadn't even broken out into a sweat.

During the feast Sakura hardly ate. The corset and all the food only allowed the girl to do so much and eating wasn't one of those things. Sasuke had noticed.

"Sakura are you not hungry?" He whispered. She couldn't make him think that she was a stingy girl. Excuse. Excuse! She blurted the first partially believable plan.

"Umm…I'm just thinking about tonight actually…I seem to be full of butterflies." She whispered back. That was true. She was nervous and had butterflies but that wasn't why she wasn't eating. Sasuke smirked. He winked (Causing her to blush) And stood up.

"Well my guests my wife and I will now retire for the night. Please feel free to use any room." The guests murmured their good byes as thenew couple left.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and led her through the halls. Leading to a large room with a humongous bed in the middle. Sasuke closed the door and locked it before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura you look utterly ravishing tonight. And you smell delicious. You really do know how to torture a man." Sakura opened her mouth todeny it but was quickly cut of by his lips crushing hers. There mouths moved together as Sasuke licked her bottom lip relentlessly begging for entrance. Sasuke's hands cupped the girl's large breasts. She moaned loudly as Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth. Exploring her wet cavern.

"Sasu-" She was cut of by his lips once more as their tongues fought for dominance. His hands slid to the back of the dress, unlacing the strings. His hands guiding the sleeves down her body as the dress fell to the ground. He stopped kissing her as he raised the long underwear marveling at the nightgown on this angel.

Your so beautiful."

His mouth went to her neck leaving wet kisses along her collarbone. She moaned continuously. Her body was getting hot and she felt a hot sensation in her lower region. Sasuke continued his kisses before grabbing her breasts roughly making her let out a strangled moan. His middle finger went to the top middle of the nightgown. His finger went hooked the fabric and brought it lower. Sakura could hear the garment ripping on top of her. She felt so weak so vulnerable to his touch.

Sasuke's lips went back to hers giving her an open mouthed kiss. He eyed the corset. "That must be uncomfortable isn't it Sa-Ku-Ra." It was a statement not a question and she felt a knife rip it up. She looked at him wide eyed.

"A prince never knows when he will be attacked. And do you really think I could rip it with my bare hands and not hurt you?" She thought about it but not too long because she felt him rip her bra with the knife. He threw the knife across the room.

Sasuke's kisses started to kisses reached the top of her breasts as he sucked on the skin. He reached her left breast and suckled on the nipple making her scream in pleasure. He fondled her right and then switched his ministrations. His right hand lowering to her nether region as he slipped a finger into her folds.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura screamed.

He pumped his finger in and out of her before adding a second and a third. The third finger stretching Sakura out. Sakura's body started to shake as she came all over Sasuke's hand. He raised his hand to her mouth. "Lick." He commanded. Sakura did as he said. And sucked and licked his fingers one by one. Tasting her own essence on each one.

Sasuke then pulled off the underwear. "Sakura I want to taste your sweet essence in my mouth." She felt something warm and wet. His gaze on her "So beautiful." He murmured. He stared at her pink curls. "You didn't shave?"

"I didn't want anyone to touch there but you Sasuke-sama"

"Kun" He corrected. " Call me Kun we are married now." She smiled. Yea married.

"Nn" she moaned.

His tongue entered her as he thrust it deep into her core. Over and over circulating between licking and thrusting and nipping her clit.

"Sasuke-sama" She said in a frustrated voice.

"What do you want Sa-Ku-Ra?"

"Sasuke-sama make me come again." She begged.

"Nope" What! She thought annoyed. Then she realized her mistake.

"Make me come Sasuke-**Kun**." He smirked.

"Of course my dear."

He slipped two fingers into her and sucked on her clit. Sakura came down hard. He licked his two fingers up. Sasuke then came up to her mouth and kissed her roughly. Sakura could taste herself in his mouth. As they kissed Sakura's hands ran down his back. But he wasn't wearing anything…

"When did you-"

"Sakura this going to hurt." He cut her off.

"Okay I'm ready."

Sasuke positioned the tip of his member at her entrance. Entering slowly. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. She felt her body tearing. He kissed her tears away.

Sasuke started to move when he felt Sakura nod. They started at a slow pace but it sped up.

"Faster" She moaned. Sasuke went faster

"Harder" She moaned. Sasuke went harder.

Sakura started to shake and came hard.

"Sasuke!"Sasuke following suit.

"Sakura!" He grunted spilling his seed into her. Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura shifting his weight so he didn't crush her.

"I love you Sakura" He mumbled.

"Too" she mumbled before falling into a deep sleep in his warm embrace.

**

* * *

**

**Soooo What do you thinK?! Conflicts start in the next chapter so stay tuned! Don't diss the lemon it was my first time writing one so i myself had a hard time with it**

**Thanx to**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**-Starry o.0**

**Kon Bubble Blaster**

**dominiqueanne**

**-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-**

**and**

**Kare Love 4ever**

**For your reviews.**

**Bo Jing Wei: The princess is contaminated**

**Moyashi: No she's married**

**Ginta: Married people do that?**

**Moyashi:...yea...how else do you think babies are made...**

**Kenta: W..What? My parents did that?**

**Ginta: Oh my god MY EYES!!!**

**Bo Jing Wei: pfft even i new that**

**Moyashi: Did u now?**

**Bo Jing Wei: Mostly**

**Ginta still running around Kenta in statue mode.**

**Tsubaki: GET BACK TO WORK! And you right the next chapter**

**Bo Jing Wei, Moyashi, Kenta, Ginta: Hai~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Yeah I know it seems rushed but its supposed too =P You will all see in good time so sit tight! And be patient its all part of my master plan MuHahAHA!!! ...Whoops...got carried away =P**** Conflicts start now and the real story will unravel soon. Oh BTW Sakura is a bit umm…you know sheltered so she isn't very conscious of things…What I mean is she's slow and stuff she doesn't know when something is going wrong usually...**

**R&R! BTW there is a lemon in this chapter...  
**

**Oh yeah Sakura is 16 turning 17 in seven and half months.**

**Sasuke is 18 but he turns 19 soon.**

* * *

The sun beamed through the room. Her eyes opened slightly. She felt herself being wrapped in something warm. Her reflex was to snuggle closer to it. It was then she realized this was too comfy to be a blanket. She looked up to see her god. Sasuke.

He looked so tranquil when he was sleeping. He was so innocent, so beautiful. Could she have really helped but fall in love with him and give him full access to her body in such a short period of time?

She had only known him for one day but he treated her better than anyone else. Details like time didn't matter. All that matter was their love for each other.

She reached her hand out to caress his face. He was so beautiful. How could she not? Her fingers tracing lines across the sleeping man are face. Her fingers trailed as she marveled at him. Perfect fair skin, angular features, long eyelashes, and his lips…

Sasuke had been awake since she started tracing his face. He liked the feel of her feathery touch. But when her fingers reached his lips he quickly grabbed her hand kissing each finger.

Sakura blush deepened. He began kissing her neck.

"O-Ohaiyo"Sasuke-sama.

"Ohaiyo" He mumbled against her skin.

She wished they could stay like this forever. But just then. There was a knock on the door and a voice was heard.

"Sasuke-sama it is time we start our travel back to the capital." The servant said through the door.

"I will be there soon. Prepare the carriage."

"Yes my lord." They could hear his footsteps walking away.

Sasuke let out a sigh and released Sakura. He got up and put on some underwear. Sasuke turned around to face Sakura.

"The servant who will dress you will be coming soon."

"H-Hai" Even though they had just gotten married they had still only known each other for a day so of course Sakura was still nervous around him. Sakura stood up from the bed releasing a moan.

"I love to hear you moan. I'm glad I will get to listen to it many more times." He smirked.

With this her eyes turned red. Her face a tomato. She didn't yet know the princes love for tomatoes. Well obsession for them.

Sasuke closed the sliding door. But not before giving Sakura a deep kiss. The poor girl was now fearing she might die early from her over active heart. She sat on the bed in awe for what seemed like hours.

She quickly remembered that a servant would come in soon. But her underwear from the previous day was gone. She panicked. That would be pleasant a servant see her completely nude! She looked frantically spotting a pair of a emerald green bra and underwear before quickly slipping them on. She thanked Sasuke in her head.

As soon as she had gotten the underwear on the servant appeared. The girl held a deep green kimono and a yellow obi.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama" the servant (who appeared to be a maid) bowed while saying this. "My name is Yuki I will be your personal servant." The girl raised her head.

_Wait did this girl just say she was my personal servant? What about Tsubaki? She's the one who takes care of me every morning. _

She wouldn't question the girl or hold any hostilities for Sakura had only just met her. And the girl probably didn't know about much about the situation either.

"You can call me Sakura" She smiled her heartbreaking smile.

"Oh, I couldn't do that." Yuki bowed once again.

"No, really we are all equal so you can call me Sakura. Its really alright I prefer it that way. Besides if you are going to be my servant I want us to be friends." Yuki looked stunned. Why was she being so nice? Usually when Prince Sakura had her take care of a woman she would be a stuck up, arrogant, prostitute.

"H-Hai Sakura-sama." Yuki walked to Sakura and began dressing her.

"You don't have to put on the honorifics its embarrassing." Sakura slightly blushed.

"Umm"

"I guess we can work this all out in good time" Sakura smiled. Before she knew it she was dressed. Yuki worked quickly a diligently but not as quickly as Tsubaki.

Yuki began to work on Sakura's hair. Leaving it straight out putting in golden hair clips to keep it organized.

_Tsubaki would have braided it and embroidered it nicely. _Sakura thought sadly. Where was Tsubaki? Something was defiantly wrong.

Yuki bowed and exited the room. But before leaving she gave Sakura a bell that she would ring whenever she needed something.

She sat thinking. Wondering. Where was her mother figure where was Tsubaki? Was she around this giant hotel? (Yes Sasuke rented out an entire hotel for their wedding)

She opened the door quickly but as soon as she opened the door saw Sasuke.

"Going somewhere?" He chuckled at the girls (what appeared to be) hyper activeness. She was just like a child. Well she didn't have the body of one…he had learned that well last night. As his thoughts started to trail to a more perverted path, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Sasuke-sama" He inwardly sighed. She would need more training in saying kun. An evil idea took root in the Uchiha heir's mind.

"IcantfindTsubakiwhatamIsupposedtodo!!IhavebeenwithTsubakisinceIwasababy!SasukesamapleaseIbegofyouhelpmefindher!" Sasuke looked at her with a weird look.

"Sakura I'm afraid you are going to have to repeat everything you just said. And please slow down this time." Sakura made a big gasp for air.

"Okay I said that I can't find Tsubaki what am I supposed to do! I have been with Tsubaki since I was a baby! Sasuke I am begging you please please help me find her." There were tears in her eyes. Threatening to spill over.

"If I remember correctly Tsubaki, Ginta, Kenta, and Bo Jing Wei are all in another hotel."

"Oh, but what would they be doing there? Why couldn't they have just stayed here? gezz how troublesome" Sakura muttered. In her eyes confusion and relief apparent. She worried for them. A speck of turquoise and he could swear he saw purple.

"Sakura I think it would be best if you talk to them. But you must hurry back soon. The journey to the capital is three days and three nights. Me being the crowned prince need to be home as quickly as possible, to prevent anything being altered by those I do not trust." Sasuke had a serious expression as he said this. Sakura just stared at the man in awe. She had only known him for a short time but she felt as though her feelings were growing more and more every time she saw him.

"A-Ah I will thank you Sasuke-sama!" She ran out the door. A smile on her lips. Oh, her lips. Sasuke loved to kiss her. She was almost perfect. ALMOST. She just had a major flaw…

Wait had Sakura asked where they were staying? Crap. He thought to himself. Today would be a LONG day.

Onto Sakura

She ran through the hotel, through the gardens, over the gates. Becoming out of breath. _No Sakura keep going! You've gotta find your friends! Gambarai! Gambarai! _

This is what happens when you're stuck in a damn mansion all day! She thought back angrily. She ran through the streets. Wait a second…were are they staying? GAHHHH!! I forgot to ask!

Her feet dragged across the floor as she tried to stop. She had to find them somewhere! She ran in any random direction until she heard.

"BO JING WEI! You are NOT a friggen man GEZZ!!! That woman was all over you! And yet you don't even acknowledge her! Damn you aren't a man. NO you aren't human! Did you see her body it was fine~ and her-" Ginta's face met a smash.

"Will please keep quiet. God you guys are idiots. How am I supposed to deal with you guys by myself." She heard Tsubaki mutter after letting out a sigh.

She ran to the sound of their voices. "Tsubaki! Kenta! Ginta! Bo Jing Wei! She ran to them hugging Tsubaki. Tears falling from her eyes. "Where were you? I was so worried. Did you know they gave me a new personal servant? I know its ridiculous cause I have you." Her hug became tighter. "Why didn't you stay at the hotel. I'm sure there would be enough room. And it would be troublesome to have to find you guys when we are going to leave for the capital." There was such change in the girl's emotions. Tsubaki hugged her back. Tears falling from her eyes.

" Sakura-sama. W-we are not going to the capital with you." Tsubaki's well-built shield had finally been penetrated.

"W-w-why?" Sakura cried in a voice of pain, anger, and confusion. Getting out of the hug.

"Sa" hiccup "Ku" sob. "ra" Kenta hugged Tsubaki reassuringly.

"Sakura-sama what Tsubaki wants to tell you is that we cannot leave the village. It is were our roots were established. And you are able to go to the capital because you are meant to expand your horizons. We mere servants do not have those horizons. A thin path to life really. Instead of helping you in the capital we will hold you back." Kenta's eyes became glassy. As well as Ginta's. Bo Jing Wei even had sadness on his features instead of his emotionless façade.

"Your not coming" she whispered out in disbelief. "I'm losing my family again." She let out a sob. Tears flowing freely. This time Bo Jing Wei hugged her.

"You are not losing your family. We will always be there for you. Princess we all love you." Everyone was shocked. Bo Jing Wei actually seemed sincere! And had a hint of sadness in his voice. If it hadn't been that they would be separated for who knows how long she would have made fun of him endlessly. She was not the only one surprised. Even Ginta, Tsubaki, and Kenta were shocked. Tsubaki added.

"I-I know that it may seem we are far away but we will still be under the same sky." She got out of Kenta's hug. Going towards Sakura. Bo Jing Wei got out of her way so she could hug the girl who had acted as her daughter all these years. " Sakura" she dropped the honorifics "If you ever EVER need anything from us feel free to come back to the mansion. We will be there. And we will always support you." Sakura just nodded.

"Okay! Well I feel left out! Everyone has totally said some mushy stuff and I haven't said anything this sucks!" Ginta kicked the dirt. Sakura giggled. That was the Ginta she knew and loved. She gave Ginta a hug.

" Thanks Ginta you made me feel a lot better."

"Yeah well…Anyway if you don't listen to your higher ups don't think I won't find out! I will and I will drag your ass back here and make you work with Bo Jing Wei for TWO WHOLE weeks!" Ginta's punishments were still the worst of all.

"Noooo!!!" she said playfully. Bo Jing Wei had a scowl on his face. _Is working hard to accomplish the needs in life. To become an intellectual, well respected, individual, is it really that repulsing to people? _Bo Jing Wei pondered at the idea.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Kenta said quietly. "But you will need to go back soon for the journey." Must Kenta always be the barer of bad news?

They escorted her back to the hotel to the carriage she would be riding. They had all walked in silence. Reminiscing on all the good times they had, had together. It was going to be hard for Sakura. She would have to adjust to a new surrounding, a new home, new servants, new people, etc. Everything would change. She panicked at the thought. Tsubaki noticing this said.

"Princess everything will change and you may feel lonely but you have Prince Sasuke. I have a good feeling about that boy. He appears to really love you." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Tsubaki what would I do without you." Tears started to well in her eyes. A tear fell from her eye rolling down her cheek.

"Sakura please don't cry. Next time we meet you will be a lovely young lady and I don't want our last time seeing you still as a child crying." Sakura puffed her cheeks. I'm not a child! She thought.

As she was worrying a servant interrupted her thoughts. It was Yuki.

"Princess we shall leave now." She bowed. "Everything has been packed and prepared."'

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She turned and gave everyone one last hug. Before turning to leave. Her new life was awaiting her.

She walked towards the carriage. It was a fancy western style. And in the front were two stallions. One was black and the other white. She looked at them in awe. While

Ginta, Kenta, and Bo Jing Wei helping her in.

She gasped. The inside was more enchanting then the outside. The seats were made of silks and high quality cottons. With elaborate trims and sequence. She gaped just observing the beautiful carriage that would take her to a better life.

She sat making sure that she wouldn't ruin the fabrics. The seats were soft and probably more padding then any cushion she had ever slept on.

"_**Great now your ass gets better treatment then your head. What the HELL is wrong with these stickin rich people?**_! _**I swear doesn't the thing that think deserve better then the thing that gets f****ed?" **_(Inner's first appearance in the story =P)

Sakura tried to ignore her inner. Her inner was loud, obnoxious, rude, and just plain annoying! Sakura continued to observe the carriage and came across six windows! Two on each side and two at the back of the carriage. The windows were covered in silk curtains so the carriage was quite dark.

She was so intrigued she did not feel the weight of someone enter the carriage. She did not notice them sit right beside her. And did not notice them even when they wrapped their arms around her.

Only did she realize the presents of someone else in the room when he left hot kisses along her neck. Sakura turned her head to see who was there. But before she could move her head, he led her head to its previous position his hands movement rough.

His hands started to wander. She moaned at his touches.

"Sasuke-sama" He let out a sigh. "W-w-we shouldn't do this here." She stuttered in embarrassment.

"Sa-Ku-Ra" He played with the syllables of her name. "Why do you presume I got a carriage as private as this? Do you know that it is soundproof in here? So whatever we do here no one else will know or even here? Did you wonder why it is not a traditional style carriage where we would need many men to carry it? Think of how uncomfortable it would be for them if they heard our activities and would have to deal with creaking and bashing? I thought this out well my cherry blossom."

Sakura blushed like mad. Her face turning as red as a tomato as well as her hair and soon her eyes as well. Sasuke smirked.

"You know I really LOVE tomato's" he trailed. She whimpered. If it was even possible Sakura's blush became deeper. The carriage driver sat in the front and was about to leave. The carriage started very slowly.

She then remembered she moved the curtain with her hand and looked out the window. She saw Ginta, Kenta, Bo Jing Wei and Tsubaki. She slid the window open.

"Bye Everyone! I'll miss you! I love you all even Bo Jing Wei!" At this Bo Jing Wei blushed and Ginta burst into a fit of laughter. " Hope to see you soon!" She yelled waving her arms frantically. They waved back at her. They all shared this exchange until she could no longer see them.

Sakura sat looking down. Trying hold in the tears,

" You will see them again I'm positive." Sasuke said with a smile. "And I'm quite fond of this area I will make sure we visit here very often." Sakura sniffled. And gave Sasuke a heart breaking smile.

"Thank you Sasuke-sa… I mean Sasuke-kun" His arms wrapped around her waist, his lips at her ear.

"Anything for you." He whispered in her ear, before sucking on the lobe. Sakura let out a loud moan. Sasuke's hands travelled down her kimino. One hand slipping into the top half and cupping her breasts. Sakura gasped in pleasure. She was so caught up with the ministrations of his one hand she didn't realize the other one, going south.

Sasuke's hand pulled up the fabric and slipped under her underwear. Rubbing furiously as Sakura cried out.

"P-Please" She nearly hissed.

Sasuke chuckled. What should he do help the maiden? Or make her suffer? Hmmm.... Maybe he would do both. Sasuke smirked. "Im so bad" he thought to himself with a smile.

Sasuke's hand on the upper part of her body pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He pulled the other top half of the kimino exposing her other breast to him. He suckled greedily on her right breast and continued to "play" with her left.

"S-Sasu-" Was all she could get out before moaning like mad.

As he tortured her upper half he decided to heighten her pleasure. He slipped one finger pumping it in and out. The girl screamed his name. He then added a second finger and continued to pump in and out at a fast pace. Sakura continued to scream and cry out. He then added a third finger and pumped harder. But without any warning stuck a fourth and fifth finger.

Sakura didn't know whether she should cry in pain or in pleasure. It was a thin line that she was on. Between the pain or the pleasure. Sasuke just laughed. "Sakura look at how wet you are for me. I can even put five fingers in you!" He exclaimed. Sakura gripped him closer and arched her back. Her body was trembling. "That's right Sakura. Cum for me cum **hard**" Sasuke commanded.

With just those words Sakura saw a flash of white before her eyes. And by this point her hair was turning silver her eyes a light blue. Ecstasy she was in pure ecstasy.

Her body continued to shake as Sasuke pulled out his hand. She watched her eyes half lidded as he licked her essence of one finger. He then began to suck on that finger. Sasuke then had the idea of making her taste her own essence. He shoved three fingers in her mouth. Sakura arched her back and moaned. Their hips rubbing together. Without him even telling her she began to lick and suck on his fingers greedily. Sasuke watched in awe. Sakura released the three fingers from her mouth. They were now covered in her saliva. She grabbed his fourth finger sucking and licking as if her life depended on it. Attacking it with her tongue.

Sasuke watched this and felt a tightening in his hakama. Sakura closed her as her body feel into exhaustion. Her body waiting for sleep. "Sa-Ku-Ra" Sasuke whispered playfully. "Don't even think that I am done with you yet..." Sakura's closed eyes fought to open themselves slightly. She wanted to stare at him with wide eyes but everything she saw was blurry.

Without warning Sasuke grabbed her hips and shoved himself into her. Sakura let out a scream in shock. _This room had better be sound proof._ She thought to herself.

Sasuke was not gentle like the night before. He was dominant the night before but now he was animalistic. He pounded into her so hard. And she was once again on the line between pleasure and pain. Sasuke continued his hard and fast pace and then pinching her clit. Sakura screamed as she orgasmed once again.

She was so tired. But before she could even try to catch a wink of sleep Sasuke pulled her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her hips. Pounding her deeper and harder. She felt pain by his roughness but it was dulled by her immense pleasure.

"SASU-" She screamed at the top of her lungs. And came down hard covering his and her own hips. Sasuke smirked. But didn't stop he kept shoving himself in her. It had become harder for him to move in her because her walls had clenched but why let her have all the fun? Sasuke then stopped his pace completely. Watching the frustration on her face.

"Sasuke-KUN. Why did you sto-" She was cut of by his lips. And was pulled into a passionate kiss. Sasuke's tongue against her shy one. Sasuke ended the kiss. He looked at Sakura's pink and swollen lips with a smile. Sasuke kissed all the way down her body until he reached her nether region and gave it a long slow lick.

"Sasuke n-n-no its dirty there" Sakura said nervously.

"You didn't object last time I did this." Sakura blushed. He cut her off before she could say anything. "Besides my Sakura doesn't have a single dirty spot on her body." The boy/man said confidently. "But what a flood" Sasuke said exasperatedly. "I guess I should mop it up. Shouldn't I Sa-Ku-Ra?" She couldn't speak. Her throat was tight and she could only focus on the pleasure he was giving her. He bit down on her clit and Sakura once again came. For what was the fourth time that day.

Sasuke continued to lick her juices but after a couple licks she came into his mouth. Sasuke savored the taste and once again hovered over her. Pumping himself in and out of her. Sasuke was in desperate need of release by this point. The two went at a fast and hard pace until Sasuke pinched Sakura's clit hard. "Come with me my cherry blossom." The two came down hard screaming each other's name.

"SASUKE!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura collapsed onto the seats completely falling into a deep sleep. Sasuke put her kimino back into place as well as his hakama. He wrapped his arms around Sakura and feel into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AND THATS A WRAP! Chapter four will come out in the next couple days. I forgot to say SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!! I was on a trip this week and didn't have time to update! Please R&R**

**Thank you too:**

**dominiqueanne**

**Rockinyoyo**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Green Penguin Queen**

**oxsasusaku4evaxo**

**Kare Love 4ever**

**Rain Scents**

**Kon Bubble Blaster**

**For Yur Reviews!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginta: Yoh!**

**Moyashi: Where the F is Bo Jing Wei?**

**Ginta: He's crying….**

**Moyashi: I was lonely last chapter you guys didn't talk to me I'm sure the readers missed you too!**

**Ginta: Oh well sorry guys…**

**Moyashi: So you still miss Sakura?**

**Ginta: sniffles I hate you!(runs away)**

**Moyashi: My bad! Sorry Ginta come back!!!(runs after)**

…**Crap**

**I know I'm sorry I took a while to Review and yes its been more than a couple days try a couple weeks…please forgive me! Gomen nasai!  
**

* * *

_On to Sakura_

She opened her eyes only to be blinded by the incredibly bright light. She turned over in her sleep. There was something missing. She snuggled into the sheets realizing her lover was not there.

"_Maybe he went to get something to eat? Or maybe he's just training?" _Thought the pink haired beauty. Of course that was it. She should meet him if he was eating and she had never seen him train however she had seen his muscles glistening with sweat before~

_**Who's the pervert now PINKY! Hah I knew you weren't that innocent. But then again he is fine~ even a nun would through themselves at him! **_Exclaimed her inner. Why? Oh why? Did god grant her with an inner?

Not only was her inner rude but also she would NEVER shut up and keep her stupid dirty thoughts to herself. Sakura cursed under her breath.

Hey Pinky I am you. I know what your thinking!!!! GEEZ the nerve of some people! I'm only stating the obvious but NOOOO you have to get pissed off~ and yell at me! Man you think you've got it bad well I have to go through hell too!!! Like I chose to even be in this body. Tch. How ungrateful!

That's when Sakura tuned it all out. All she now heard was:

Blah Blah Blah! Blah BLAH!! Blah. Blah Blah Blah Blah . Blah Blah Blah Blah

. Blah!!! Blah Blah Blah!

Blah Blah Blah . Blah!!! Blah Blah Blah!

. Blah Blah Blah Blah!!!

After a certain point she couldn't even hear the expressions in the inner's tone.

She hummed to herself quietly, sitting up quickly, only to be greeted by an incredible ache between her legs. Her body went crashing back into the futon. _What the heck was that?_ She tried sitting up again but only to be greeted by the unearthly sting. _Why did it hurt so badly? _Trying to get up.

She gave up laying on the bed her eyes wondering the room. She looked to her right to see a pair of undergarments an arms length away from her. She grabbed them quickly and tried her best to dress without having to go through so much pain.

She lay on her bed, trying to avoid the pain. She noticed when she was laying and not moving the sting really wasn't so bad. It was numb. Just numb. She laid will being in deep thought.

As she lay lost in thought, Yuki entered the room. She bore silks of the highest quality. Even said to be the finest silks in the country. Yuki watched her mistress staring into space for a long while. The mistress truly was beautiful. All she wished was that Sasuke would keep to this one…

_Well all that did happen before he met Sakura…I mean he even pushed up the wedding! That has to mean something! Right? I mean he wouldn't do that if he didn't care for her! And Sakura is so pure. Nothing like those others he had_… Yuki thought to herself. _Well, whatever I'm positive that the prince would never do anything to hurt her…WAIT! This isn't why I'm here! Back to work!_ Yuki snapped out of her thoughts. Coughing quietly to catch Sakura's attention.

Sakura snapped out of her trance. Her body shifting to Yuki's direction.

"Ai! Yuki! I didn't notice you there! I'm so sorry how long have you been waiting! I'm so inconsiderate! What can I do to make it up to you?" Yuki blushed slightly. Most of the previous women that were with Sasuke treated her horribly. Yelling, screaming, trying to make her life worse in everyway they possibly could. Of course it was always a different women everyday…but even so they all treated her the same way, like dirt.

"Umm Yuki? Are you to mad to speak with me?" Her eyes grew sad. Glassy. She wanted to cry. At this Yuki realized she hadn't responded at all to Sakura. She didn't even know if Sakura had been speaking to her this whole time.

"No. No! NO!!! Prin- Sakura-sama I am not upset at all. It should be me who apologizes. It wasn't your fault you were deep in thought! In fact I was just in deep thought!" She exclaimed her face full with worry. "OH!" Her face flew to her mouth. "I've spoken to much! Please forgive me." Yuki bowed at the edge of the bed.

Sakura smiled her heartbreaking smile.

"I am happy you're talking to me. I don't like to be alone. In fact I was feeling very lonely and was hoping we could be friends?" Sakura now blushed. She was still nervous talking to people who weren't Tsubaki, Ginta, Kenta, and Bo Jing Wei. It felt awkward.

Yuki stared at the girl with wide eyes. Sakura gazed at her happily. Holding her hand to help Yuki up. Ignoring the ache. After Yuki was standing she dusted of her kimono. Her head lowered looking at the floor.

"I would like that…very much…" Sakura's eyes widened in delight at what her new friend had said. She pulled Yuki into a big hug, or as best she could seeing as she was still laying on the bed.

"I would like that as well!" Yuki was in pure shock. This girl. She was…different. She was special. Yuki's arms wrapped around Sakura into a hug.

She was the girl that he must keep. _Sasuke had better cherish this girl._ Yuki thought. _"Or he would pay the price."_

* * *

"Yuki?"

"Yes Sakura-sama?"

"Umm…have you noticed anything odd about me?"

"You mean the fact that you won't get out of bed?" Yuki giggled.

"Hn. Well I'm laying down cause it hurts to sit up."

"Where does it hurt? I know a thing or two I might be able to help."

"Umm…in between my legs." Sakura blushed like a tomato. She remembered what Sasuke had said the night before and turned a hugh of red that Yuki didn't even know existed.

"Oh…OH…OH!" Yuki had understood. Her own face flaming up. "Sakura-sama that's what happens when a man and woman have a night together and it gets…umm…a bit out of control, in once sense or another…" Yuki wanted to die on the spot for having to explain this. Sakura was her age but she was just to dense…naïve…innocent…

"Oh~ so every time I get out of "control" I'm gonna have an ache the next day?" Yuki felt steam coming out of her ears.

"Umm not every time Sakura just that it DOES happen…"

"Has it ever happened to you?" Yuki was turned into a steamboat with the amount of steam she felt coming out her ears.

"W-w-what? N-n-no! N-n-never! I couldn't possibly-" She was cut short by Sakura.

"Eh~ but why?"

"Princess I am not married! Or even engaged!"

" But you're a pretty girl Yuki!"

"Well I haven't got someone to do THAT with…not yet anyway…" Yuki countered, " It happens to some and some don't."

"Fine" Sakura crossed her arms like a child.

* * *

The two sat in Sakura's bedchambers as Yuki's hands both swept through the girl's hair. Removing all the curling pins, swiftly but efficiently.

"Yuki!" Sakura let out in an exasperated tone.

"Sakura!" Yuki whined back playfully.

"Are curls really what men find attractive?"

"Yup!" she stated popping the p.

"Why!"

"Because the can run their hands through the curls and enjoy their glamour."

"Oh! I see! But why am I doing this all?"

"Because you shall meet the king today. And if you hadn't remembered you were sleeping for two days this is the last day we travel and you must look your best!"

"Then why isn't Sasuke here to look his best?"

"Umm…well…Sasuke isn't here." Yuki stuttered uncomfortably.

"Why not" Sakura let out in a panicked whimper.

"He had business and said he was utterly sorry for not being able to meet the king with you."

"His family is always utterly sorry," She mumbled so inaudibly that even Yuki couldn't here her. She sighed. Tears coming to her eyes. How could she meet up with the king of their nation if her husband was not here? This was horrible! The worst. And she was all alone! She only had Yuki. She knew that Yuki would not be allowed to meet with the king discussing the matter of her and Sasuke's marriage. A tear brimmed over and trickled down her cheek.

"Oh! Sakura please don't cry! I know it is difficult but he has important business I'm sure he would have come if it weren't important. He loves you trust me I know!"

"I know I-I'm s-s-sorry! It's just I'm scared I mean without him! I mean meeting the king in a place I've never been! A home I've never lived! Yuki what will I do!" She hiccupped and sobbed. Tears rolling down her fair cheeks dripping down her cheek. Yuki just stared. Once again caught in Sakura's beauty just as many had.

Even though she was in a state of distress still she was beautiful. Like a Chinese doll. Could Yuki really help such a beautiful creature? Comfort her? She would try that was definite.

"Sakura you won't be alone there are many servants who are already fond of you. I will be there Sakura I swear I won't leave your side." She held Sakura's hand and smiled. Sakura smiled back. Yuki was right. She had her and some servants were pretty nice to her. She wiped her tears. "Ne, Yuki I suppose that I need nice hair when I meet the king for the first time right? And maybe if there are curls Sasuke-sama will prefer them? Sakura mumbled the last part. Yuki's eyes sparkled, her cheeks turned a pink.

"Of course! Sakura I knew it! No matter what it always goes back to Sasuke!"? She giggled. Sakura leaned closer to Yuki. Her face just inches away from Yuki. She pulled back.

"Yuki is VERY pretty I didn't notice! No not VERY pretty gorgeous!" Yuki blushed bright red.

"W-Wh-WHAT! No don't change the subject!" Yuki stuttered.

"W-well I was stating fact Yuki should find someone to marry many men would…I mean there has to be someone!"

"F-f-fine" It was nearly audible.

"What was that WHO WHO!! Tell me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hush! I-Its Yasuhiro he's one of the kings advisors" Sakura looked puzzled weren't advisors old. Her face scrunched up. "no No NO! He's only twenty-one he was like my onii-chan when I was growing up and he said that he would become a man of status to make my family proud. You see his parents were killed in a massacre so my father brought him to my home so he would take care of us. He was eight then…but he worked hard and said he would pay off all the debts we caused him. He worked so hard. And he became highly educated. And now he is an advisor to our king. He is a defender and a wise man and I love him." Her face became bright red. "I should have said something when we were younger but I've loved him ever since he came to live with us. I just don't think he can think of me as more then a little sister though." Yuki let out a sigh. As if she had known this fact for a long time. She turned to see Sakura sniffling.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" She sniffled. " I mean it's like those emaki that told of romances but I never thought it would happen! Don't worry Yuki I'll help you with your love!" Sakura had a determined look on her face. Then it looked sad, and changed to confusion, then realization. "Yuki? I might need your help I'm not much of an expert in the love field." Yuki smiled. Then burst out laughing.

"Sakura we will find a solution together. It doesn't matter if you aren't an expert in love you can still help me. It just helps knowing you support me! Now back to Uchiha-sama" The two girls laughed and smiled. While talking about their loves. Even AFTER they entered the carriage (Sakura insisted Yuki be aloud to go on the carriage or she wouldn't leave at all).

This carriage was still a western style but the inside was made of Chinese silks and Chinese designed patterns. It didn't come to much of a surprise that Sasuke had changed carriages the last one probably wouldn't recover from their "activities."

* * *

Sasuke's scene

"S-Sas-SASUKE-SAMA!" The girl screamed coming hard. Sasuke couldn't feel the way she had. This girl was a slut she wasn't even tight she was loose but she was a good fuck. To bad he would have to kill her...

The girl got down on her knees and started to suck on Sasuke's erect member. Sasuke grunted. Thrusting himself in the girls mouth. He cummed into her mouth hard. His hands holding the bed railings. His knuckles white.

The girl lapped up his juices savoring the taste. _She might as well its the last experience she will ever get. _The girl crawled up his body and started to kiss him. She was good just not the best. He kissed her roughly his tongue fighting with hers. Of course he one.

They went one more round her laying on Sasuke's chest before he suddenly rose up and reached for his Kantana.

"What Sasuke-sama?" She said in her annoying voice.

"Can't have you telling people that the prince just fucked you can we?" He smiled sadistically the girl got up to run before he grabbed her long hair and plunging the blade in her back, stabbing her heart.

He looked at the body before walking out of the room. Snakes now covering the floor eating her remains until not a drop of blood was left.

_

* * *

On to Sakura_

She looked out the window there was beautiful landscaping throughout this town. The buildings and structures appeared to shimmer in the sunlight. The people seemed clean and dignified. It was much better then her previous village in terms of cleanliness and beauty.

"Sakura?" Yuki said in a small voice. "Have you seen the palace yet?" Sakura turned to face Yuki. Yuki smiled and pointed out her window. It then caught Sakura's eyes. It was massive. She could see it from such a distance it was at least four miles away and she could see it so clearly. "Sakura it should take about eight minutes before we get to the castle. Are there any things you would like to do before we get there?"

"Do I look somewhat decent to meet the king? I mean if I'm not what are the chances of me running?" Yuki laughed. "Yuki I'm serious Ginta taught me to run pretty fast."

"Sakura you look beautiful on normal occasions. You look inhumanly beautiful. I would say your beauty might even compete with the queen Mikoto!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I want to know what Sasuke's mother looks like…she MUST be stunningly beautiful if she resembles Sasuke…"

"Trust me Sakura she IS I thought I would never see someone who even reviled in her beauty until I met you!" Sakura blushed.

"I hope so Yuki…I hope so." Yuki was about to counter when the carriage came to a halt.

"Who comes to the Uchiha palace?" A guard yelled.

"The Princess Sakura, wife of Uchiha Sasuke and her Party." A servant yelled back.

" And is Uchiha Sasuke with her?"

"No he seems to be on duty." Sakura was about to look out the window when Yuki grabbed her arm and shook her head no. The servant had given the guard a document and then yelled.

"Enter." This was it. Sakura would meet the king. All alone. No Sasuke to help her out. This would determine if she was welcomed at this home or not. The carriage entered the gates and went a long route around in a circle. Sakura wanted to look out the window but Yuki said that it wasn't permitted and no one in the palace should see her face before the king had seen her. Yuki covered Sakura's head with a jade colored cloth that matched Sakura's jade kimono and pale yellow obi. The kimono matched Sakura's eyes perfectly.

When the carriage stopped one more time Yuki rose and held Sakura's hand to help her up. The doors opened and the servants helped Sakura out of the carriage.

Yuki led Sakura to a very attractive looking man. His cyan hair was short and his eyes matched the color of his hair. "Yuki I will be leading the princess to the king." Yuki's hand gripped Sakura tighter. She sighed and then released her.

"Of course Yas- Ito-sama" Sakura was still covered by the cloth but could still here. Yas- could be Yasuhiro right? And if it was she could trust him because Yuki would never fall for a cruel man. He lightly gripped Sakura's arm. He whispered to Yuki.

"I'm glad to see you are safe imouto(little sister)" Yuki blushed (even though Sakura couldn't see it).

The man walked slowly so Sakura wouldn't feel pressured. It wouldn't be easy to walk in a new environment and not even able to see due to a cloth covering your head. He felt sorry for her but he knew he couldn't talk to her. I mean what would he say?

So they walked. And continued to walk for thirty minutes before he entered a room. And sat Sakura down. His first words to her were "The king shall be here five minutes from now. Please don't move take off your cloth, fiddle, or talk until he makes it here." And with that he man left. Leaving her all alone once again.

Sakura sat waiting she wanted to rip of the cloth so badly she wanted to run around but most of all she wanted to be with Sasuke. So, so badly she wanted to be in his arms and see his warm smile. She thought of Sasuke and all the sweet nothings he would whisper in her ears at night, and the way that he would make her feel. His breath, his touches, and his lips…everything about him made her fall more and more in love with him. Her thoughts drifted, thinking of only Sasuke and not the situation that she was in.

She did not even notice the set of footsteps entering the room, or the thump of someone's weight hitting the ground, or even the sound of a beautiful woman's voice. Sakura was still sitting up right and thinking only of her lover.

"Princess Sakura." Sakura heard that. The thundering voice of authority. This voice had to be that of the king. Sakura bowed to the man lowering her head at what she hoped was his feet.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet my dear son's wife." The voice sounded like chimes. A voice of an angel. Sakura bowed in the direction of were the woman's voice was hoping this was the right direction. The woman laughed. Her voice ringing beautifully. "Sakura, if I may call you that. It is okay for you to speak dearest." Sakura blushed under the cloth.

" Thank you your highness."

"Your highness? I'm flattered please just call me Mikoto you are family now." Mikoto smiled. "But dear I would love to see your face I think that now since the king and I are both here and no other person you are permitted to remove it." Sakura complied and gently removed the cloth so she would not ruin Yuki's hard work on her hair and light make up. Mikoto gasped. Fugaku's eyes widened but was quickly covered by his façade of indifference. Mikoto caught it from the corner of her eyes and internally giggled. Sakura saw Mikoto's reaction and panicked. Was there something on her face? Was her hair a mess? Did her make up run. But better yet she finally understood why Mikoto was considered the most beautiful woman in the country.

"Beautiful…" They both said simultaneously. Mikoto looked Sakura's age! She couldn't believe that she had given birth and was in her thirties! Fugaku looked young as well but nearly as young as his wife's appearance. He had an indifferent face and looked like a serious man of the law.

To Mikoto Sakura was a new china doll. She had never seen someone with pink hair and those jade eyes. Sakura was exotic to Mikoto. Mikoto's face lit up like a child's face on Christmas.

"Sakura, you are so kawaii! You must go shopping for robes with me and by hair ornaments with me and-"

"Mikoto you are scaring the child." Fugaku finally spoke umm.

"Hn, nonsense dear! Look at her she is so innocent so cute just like the daughter I always wanted." With that she shot Fugaku a glare. "Then again maybe I would have had a daughter if you did it right." Fugaku's sweat dropped. Sakura being as dense as she was had no clue what was going on.

"Well I never heard you complaining when-" Mikoto ran to him covering his mouth and pointing to Sakura who was staring at them innocently. "Hn." He turned his head to the side. Fugaku really didn't look much like Sasuke. Sasuke most of gotten all his looks from Mikoto. "Sakura, I wish we were here to just sit and chat but there is a much more pressing issue that we must discuss. I would have been happy if my son had shown up but there was a magistrate who needed to be persuaded." He snickered at "persuaded." Mikoto winced. "Now my foolish son must have told you about heirs right?"

"Heirs your majesty?" She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes, Sakura heirs." Mikoto continued. "The Uchiha has been a powerful family since the beginning of this nation. The founders its base. Only worthy women have been chosen to marry into this family. Women who would bring assets to strengthen the clan."

"You see Sakura the Uchiha needs power so we can rule and not be defied. So we need power and so we bring in new women who will bring powerful assets to the family every generation." Fugaku went on. "Unfortunately me and Mikoto were not able to have more children and it was not needed at the time. However you Sakura are young and we believe that you have an "asset" that will be very" he struggled for words "Beneficial to the clan for generations to come. That is why we decided that our son should marry you. You see Sakura in this time and age many people try to defy the Uchiha's and want to take over the thrown or believe they do not have to listen to royalty but we cannot let this nation turn to chaos because of it so therefore we need more powerful heirs to keep the people in check so this nation can be in peace and prosperity for generations." Sakura nodded it made sense the Uchiha's had been royalty for hundreds of years possible even thousands. "Sakura we need you and Sasuke to produce many heirs. To protect this clan and its status." Sakura nodded. "I'm glad you understand." Fugaku finished and sighed. That had probably been the most he had said in months. Mikoto laughed knowing that's what he was thinking.

"Your majesty I understand what you have told me and I agree with it and all…but how do you expect me to make a heir?" Sakura's innocent eyes sparkled. Mikoto and Fugaku's sweat dropped. Oh boy this girl would need A LOT of help adjusting.

* * *

**SOOO**

**HOW was it??? Next chappie is commin out soon PROMISE!! It just took longer cause I was travelling earlier then I expected and then it was so much fun we extended it! Also I've been sorta busy with juggling school, acting, and being in a musical production which opens next week the next chapter will be released within the next couple days I hope I haven't lost any readers once again a special thanx to:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Kare Love 4ever**

**Rain Scents**

**oxsasusaku4evaxo**

**dominiqueanne**

**Kon Bubble Blaster**

**For leaving Reviews love all of you to pieces! Please R&R or I might have to find Ginta to find u…well if he ever comes back.**

**Ginta: I'm back!**

**Moyashi: Ah ha! You are back! I'm sorry! **

**Ginta: No I'm over it I went to get ice cream so I'm good.**

**Moyashi: Guys indulge in food when their sad too O.O weird…**

**Ginta: Only sometimes!**

**Moyashi: (rolls eyes) sure Ginta just keep telling yourself that…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsubaki: WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG TO RELEASE THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Moyashi: I'm sorry my computer wouldn't let me upload any chapters and i had to be crafty!**

**Tsubaki: Well watever bring out the next chapter**

**Ginta & Moyashi & Bo Jin Wei & Kenta: HAI HAI!**

**Tsubaki: when did you all get here? Well never mind I don't want to know...**

* * *

**Oh WOW I was like when I get 24 reviews I'll post the next chapter! But I got reviews really quickly this week! Yes, Sasuke is a bum so far….and yes Sakura is REALLY naive but its intentional i assure u =P Any who I will make sure my spelling and grammar are better in this chapter I think I might have been half dead in the last one not to notice some of the errors I made until after =P Btw LEMON. If you don't like lemons just skip the last parts of the story cause its pretty obvious when its coming =P But I seperated it with a line for those slower then average(cough cough me) kind of people **

* * *

Sasuke reached the gates in his carriage.

"Who comes to the Uchiha palace?" The guard called.

"Prince Sasuke you dunder head now let me in before I chop of your head and you can't even let anyone in again!" Sakura nearly growled at the man. The guard's sweat dropped. Yup, that was prince Sasuke no doubt about it. The gates opened and Sasuke was led quickly to his wing of the palace (Yes, his wing it was expanded because he was now married and as soon as everything was finalized he and Sakura would have their own palace).

* * *

Fugaku sat in his thrown a frown upon his face. Glaring at all who walked in his path. Awaiting the report from his youngest son.

Mikoto sat with a smile upon her face. She always loved to see the youngest Uchiha and was ecstatic that he was now married and no longer would he be caught in his flirtatious phase. Or that's what she thought…in all honesty his parents did not even know the half of it for once the young Uchiha used a woman he would kill her.

He was caught with few and those were during his dumber moments in life when he did not check to lock a door or he was not cautious and used a woman who was to close to his parents whereabouts and they would easily be discovered but not anymore….

The young Uchiha was married and he had to keep more secrecy from his parents so of course the boy would me more cautious in where he did his "business."

Sasuke walked into the thrown room were his parents sat anxiously to here his report.

"Did you take care of the foolish magistrate and take away all his authority?" His fathers voice boomed. It had been a magistrate in one of the larger villages he was stealing money from his people and over pricing tax to the point that only seven percent could live somewhat comfortably. As the Uchiha ruler and ruler of the nation Fugaku thought it would be best if this magistrate "Step down."

"Yes Father I did as a matter a fact at the time it appeared that he was quite comfortable. But on his way home there was a carriage incident and the magistrate died instantly for a fatal blow to the head and a large wooden chunk stuck out through the carriage and pierced his heart. He is now dead." Sasuke said sadly. Well of course he had laid the carriage accident as well as the chunk of wood stabbing the magistrate in the heart or the blow to the head were all intentional. Very much so. It was easy, no buddy could save the man who made everyone his enemies he wasn't even smart enough to check out who he was working with. They all turned their backs on him and Sasuke took advantage of that with pleasure.

"That is so unfortunate." Mikoto said sadly tears starting to form in her eyes. "He was not a good man but he still didn't deserve death." She let out a sob.

"Oh please!" Sasuke exasperated. "He was a liar a thief and all that is wrong in this world. Mother you should not spare tears for a man such as him. Save your tears for a man who is worth your tears."

"Sasuke! I don't remember raising such a hardhearted son! He may not have been the most pure man in the world but every deserves a tear from somebody when they die!"

"Yes, mother."

"'Yes, mother' and understanding what I am trying to teach you are to different things! It is a good thing that you are now married to Sakura she is a kind, caring, loving, girl and I am certain she will fix this 'phase' you are going through!"

"Of course mother…" Sasuke let out a sigh. What a drag…this was so troublesome he didn't even care what his parents thought of her. Not like the marriage would annulled by this point in time!

"On to more pressing matters Mikoto," Fugaku said with a sigh. "It appears that you did not tell Sakura about having heirs and I had to explain it-"

"Sakura is very dense! You should do something about it!" Mikoto interrupted.

"EHEM," Mikoto closed her mouth and slouched in her chair, mouthing sorry to Fugaku. "So it seems you have not gone through the ceremony with her?"

"No."

" Also I noticed you have not commenced the bonding ceremony yet."

"No father I was hoping to do the ceremony in my home it would be best for her to be bound to my home as well so we can really be bound." Mikoto's eyes became watery and wide.

"My son is a romantic! Fugaku why can't you be so more like your son! Eesh I haven't had any romantic lines from you in forever I start to wonder if you even love me anymore," She let out a sniffle "I mean you don't even bed me anymore…"

"Well DEAR I may if you wouldn't insist on sleeping so early. What woman at your age would sleep at 7:00 pm everyday when they have a great husband to sleep by their side. Let me tell you now they would not want much sleep." Sasuke shuttered at were the conversation was heading.

"Well I'm sorry if I need my sleep but being queen isn't an easy job."

"Well being king isn't easy and sometimes I would appreciate going to bed and 'relaxing' with my wife!"

" Well I was never apposed to doing it during the day time but you are to busy to even spear me a glance!"

"Well let's compromise then! Between 4:00pm and 5:00pm!"

"Fine! I agree Fugii!" Sasuke took four steps back not liking this discussion at all.

"Fine!" Fugaku yelled back.

"Wait…isn't it 4:00pm now." Mikoto got _that _look on her face a smirk creeping onto her perfectly etched figures. She stood from her chair and strode next to her husbands chair. Placing her small hand on her husbands lap. Sasuke backed away slowly then picking up to sprint and slamming the door.

* * *

His father later told Sasuke at 8:00pm that his binding ceremony with Sakura would take place the next day at 9:00pm. He had somehow convinced Mikoto that since their son was having a binding ceremony and he was her 'baby'. She had agreed. For Sasuke not him who gave him a pang of jealousy but being the stone king he did not express it. But Mikoto saw right through him, how the woman could no one knew.

_

* * *

_

On to Sakura

She walked through the gardens, walking towards the pagoda that she had learned to love in the past week she had been at the palace. She watched as two swans swam side by side in the stream leading her to the pagoda. Willow trees only making the sight more beautiful.

Oh, how she wished Sasuke were here to see the beautiful spectacle with her. She sighed. She missed Sasuke. She missed the way he made her feel when he was with her. Loved, safe, wanted, and she was starting to love him back. Even more than her own existence.

"Sakura-sama may I join you?" Yasuhiro said softy. That's what Yasuhiro had always seemed quiet and calm. But whenever he was with Yuki they were both loud and obnoxious. They would argue constantly and he would tease her to no end.

"Of course its always nice to be in your presence Yasui!" He winced at the nickname.

"You know the only one who calls me that"

"Is Yuki" she giggled. "I know, I know, I thought you wouldn't mind but it seems I struck a chord."

"Well I've always hated that nickname but Yuki…Yuki…is d-different." He blushed.

"Is it because you consider her your sister?" By this point Sakura was staring directly into his eyes and stopped walking. Confusion making it's presence known.

"N-n-no I wouldn't even let Yuki's mother call me Yasu. It-its causeisortakindaaminlovewithYukiandidon'twanthertohatemeifshefindsoutsoimtotallyandroyallyscrewed," he took a long breath "excuse my language." Sakura's face went blank.

"Please REPEAT that last part I didn't understand it at all."

"Never mind." He mumbled.

"No tell me!" She puffed her cheeks.

"No honestly it doesn't matter."

"Yashiro!!! I command you to tell me!"

" You know you haven't officially been pronounced as princess yet…"

"YASUHIRO!" Sakura tackled him. Yasuhiro's eyes widened in shock, for such a tiny girl she sure packed a punch! Yasuhiro slipped back and falling into the stream but not before taking Sakura with him.

SPLASH!

"hiebie!" Sakura yelled. Yasuhiro just coughed trying to get his breath back. The water was like ice. It looked pretty but was freezing. "How did mister and misses Swan swim in this freezing water! Maybe we should heat it up for them." Yasuhiro burst out laughing.

"And how do you suppose we do that! And they like the water at this temperature its just right for swans."

"Jeesh your such a know it all Yasuhiro it's a wonder that Yuki can even put up with you let alone l-" Sakura stopped herself in the nick of time she was going to say it's a wonder that 'Yuki can even put up with you let alone love you'.

"Let alone what?" Yasuhiro asked suddenly sounding worried.

"Never mind it's not important."

"What if it concerns Yuki I want to know!"

"Never!"

"Tell me!"

"Not until you tell me what you were going to say before!" Yasuhiro splashed Sakura with a huge wave of water. "EEKK! Cold! Yashiro I will KILL YOU!" She screamed. Her hair and eyes turning red.

"Uh oh." He gulped he was about to sprint away. Sakura grabbed his shirt and was about to make him eat dirt when she slipped in the stream and covering herself in seaweed and mud.

Sakura got up to beat Yasuhiro down. But when she stood Yasuhiro laughed louder then she had ever heard. "WOW Sakura wait till everyone sees this I can see it now 'Oh NO! Are oh so wonderful Sasuke-sama has married a seaweed monster run away before she turns us to sushi!'" He gripped his hips to try and suppress the laughter.

"GAHH!" Sakura jumped on Yasuhiro and smearing mud all over his face and seaweed in his hair. "Now tell me what you said before! Or I will make you eat a toad!"

"Okay, okay! I said that I love Yuki!"

"Oh, well I know that." Sakura looked disappointed she expected something juicier. She got off him and helped him up.

"No I mean as a lover and not as a sister." Yasuhiro said as they walked out of the stream. "Her smile, the way her hair blows in the wind, how her eyes seem to sparkle, and how when she really wants she can be really duff. I love her." Sakura stared at him wide eyed sitting in the stream (she had fallen after he said lover but he didn't notice because he was so stuck in his thoughts).

This was great news. Yuki loved Yasuhiro and Yasuhiro loved Yuki! Now just for them to get together.

"Confess."

"WHAT?"

"Confess that you love her."

"Sakura, when I stayed with Yuki's family I fell in love with her at first sight and worked so hard to become a head advisor. But I don't think I'm worthy of her. She came to work as a servant to support her family when the money I was sending must have obviously not been enough for them to live off of. Even though I had taken so much when her family obviously had nothing. I must pay them back from starving themselves further for me. I must pay them back for their kindness. And show her parents I am a worthy man of her." Sakura had thought back and remembered Yuki saying her parents loved Yasuhiro and since he had left the house felt sadder and that her mother and father wished he were their son. If the two married wouldn't he be their son? And also Yuki told Sakura she had come to the palace as a servant to find Yasuhiro to pay him back for all that he'd done and say she loved him. Because of all the money he had given her family her mother was safely able to deliver Yuki's little sister Miko.

"No, Yasuhiro your wrong you must tell her that you love her. It will all go well I can feel it in my soul. I know it will go well." Her eyes and hair a soft shade of pink.

"How are you so sure?"

"Never doubt me and all will go well." Sakura smiled a dazzling smile.

"I don't know…"

"Yasuhiro I swear I will beat you and make you eat 10 toads if you don't shut up and do it." Yashiro gulped. Sakura was a really scary when she tried to be.

"Okay, I will. Tonight at 9:00pm I will tell Yuki that I love her with all my being."

"Yes, and you will give her sweet dumplings."

"Sweet dumplings?" Yasuhiro questioned.

"Yes cause I learned that Yuki really loves sweet dumplings." Yasuhiro laughed.

"And sweet dumplings!"

"Now lets get back to the palace cause we are SOAKED!

* * *

Sakura and Yasuhiro had been walking for a long time and laughing and telling jokes. The two were getting stared at by other servants they were filthy! Sakura was laughing to the point of tears at a joke Yasuhiro had told.

Red eyes and tomoes swirled violently. Sasuke straightened expression before putting on a mask of emotion. Eyes turning back to their onyx black.

"Sakura! What happened!" Sakura turned at the sound of her favorite voice.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura exclaimed. She was about to run into his arms but being covered in the muck decided not to. A pout present on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said in a worried tone.

"I'm dirty I can't make Sasuke-sama dirty as well." She let out a sigh. He grabbed her arm and pulled her hug into a hug.

"I don't care filthy or clean I will always hug **my **Sakura." He said this while glaring daggers at Yasuhiro. NO ONE touched an Uchiha's property and didn't pay the price.

"Excuse me Uchiha-sama" Yasuhiro bowed to Sasuke "Uchiha-sama" Yasuhiro bowed to Sakura. "But I must be on my way."

"Yasuhiro you can call me Sakura!" He smiled weakly before turning to leave. Walking away. "Good luck with tonight!" She winked. He turned and smiled brightly nodding before going on his way.

Sasuke was upset during this whole interchange. Sakura was HIS not that stupid Yasuhiro boys. When had they become so close! For all he knew Sakura would be incredibly bored without him there to by her side! She didn't even have friends here!

And she seemed like she was fine without him! His arms tightened around her subconsciously Sakura blushed bright red her hair and eyes following the color.

"U-uhm Sasuke-sama"

"Since when have you been friends with the Yasuhiro boy?"

"Umm he's just a friend a made. Yuki introduced me to him." She smiled.

"And what's that about tonight?"

"Himitsu!" She giggled.

"You need to get cleaned up." Sasuke said a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sakura looked at her robes for the first time and seeing the mud, seaweed, sticks, and stones realized what a mess she must look like.

"Oh." She breathed.

"Come with me we'll have you clean in no time. I think I may need to get cleaned up to." He smiled a reassuring smile and grabbed Sakura's hands.

Sasuke walked hand in hand to his private bathhouse. He commanded Sakura to go in first. She complied to his orders. Removing all articles of the filthy articles of clothing and entering the warm tub.

The bathhouse was built on a hot spring so the water was very hot. Making Sakura's skin become heated and red. She relaxed letting all her knotted muscles relax but immediately becoming tense when she heard a splash to see Sasuke entering the huge tub nude.

* * *

Sakura's cheeks burned and her hair and eyes aswell. But in a loving way not an angry way. Sasuke walked/splashed towards her. Wrapping his arms around her. Leaning his head to her ears.

"I think you are in need of assitance." Then nipping her ear and running his tounge over the bite. Sakura wanted to melt.

Feeling Sasuke's crafty hands working their way down her body. Slidding on her slippery soapy skin. One hand on her thigh the other situated between her legs. Rubbing furiously. Sakura moaning over and over.

"A-AH Sasuke-sama"

A finger roughly pushed itself in Sakura's core. Making her cry out in pain and pleasure. "I'm not going to correct that mistake anymore Sakura and I will punish you everytime you do." He's finger picking up spead and at a pace were it became more painful than pleasurable. Sakura shifted and whimpered trying to get him to stop.

"It hurts." She whimpered. But Sasuke payed no head. He continued to torture and shoving a second and third finger, stretching her out painfully. He then added a fourth finger. Tears slipped from Sakura's eyes. "Please, Sasuke-k-kun stop." His fingers slowered they're pace and began to feel more pleasurable still painful but she felt pleasured and soon came onto Sasuke's fingers.

He removed his fingers and sucked her essence of each finger savoring her taste it was so unique and different. He loved it. He spun her around and kissed her hard. Rubbing his arousal against her core. Sakura moaned into the kiss. Sasuke took advantage and started sucking on her tongue. All of her was so delicious he couldn't get enough.

He placed kisses along her neck and her skin leaving multiple hickeys on his kissing rant. Then kissing her breasts and suckling on the nipples as if he was a baby suckling for the first time.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she came again.

"Did you just cum baby? But i didn't even get to your sacred area...like if i did something like this." He said as he rammed his cock into her core. Sakura screaming in pain and pleasure. Trying to adjust to his size but he would not let her as he continued to ram into her. Over and over again until she had cum 4 times and he cummed only once in that time.

Sakura's head bobbed from side to side she felt dizzy and buzzed. She was so tired.

"Sakura I bought a new toy." Sasuke lifted Sakura to the edge of the tub and sticking a vibrator into her core. Sakura moaned at the feeling of what was going into her core. But then Sasuke turned it to max without warning. Her body shook in pleasure but the pain it was causing was indiscribable.

Sasuke just watched in awe as the pink now white haired angel came over and over and over. "Sasu-AH" she had attempted to say his name several times but would get cut of by a mind blowing orgasm. Sasuke grabbed his arousal with one hand an pumped it as he watched the sight of his wife and the vibrator.

This lasted for 45 minutes. Sakura's legs were covered in white cum. She was panting heavily. Her body was shaking she was going to explode Sasuke ripped out the vibrator and shoved himself inside her. Letting her milk him. She came almost instantly but he continued relentlously until she came four more three more times. Sasuke removed himself from her.

Sakura felt half dead but was still feeling overwhelming pleasure.

**"Sakura you are** **MINE. All MINE and only MINE. I don't trust other men with you so just stay with me. Just ME Sakura ME and only ME." **He whispered harshley in her ear. Before trailing his tongue down to her legs. "What a mess! Guess I'll have to clean it up." He lapped at her legs licking of her essence and soon made it to her nether region. Lapping at both their juices.

Sakura saw white flash before her eyes. Her eyes rolled back as his hot, wet tongue lapped continously. A mind blowing orgasm over took her body and then everything went black.

Sasuke stood up. Sakura's cum dripping down his chin. He licked around his mouth not wanting to loose a single drop. She was precious. Irreplaceble. Maybe she would be able to control all his needs instead of multiple women. Nahhh. He dismissed that thought. He quickly washed her body cleaning the scent of sex from her.

Grabbing a bath towel and covering her and taking her to their room. Placing her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck. So warm. He thought before drifting off into a deep slumber. Dreaming of Sakura.

* * *

T**HERE YOU ARE!! Chapter 5 what did you think???? PLEASE R&R I love you all!!!! Oh heibie means cold and himitsu means secret. BTW do you guys want me to right Yasuhiro's confession to Yuki or not cause that was going to be in the sixth chapter. Thanx to:**

**yondaimeX1fangirl**

**Rain Scents****  
**

**xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx- **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**nanamisakurachan**

**Dark Maniac Legendary Gir**

**FOR yur comments i luv you all =P *Hugs* you've made this fanfic author supper happy =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

NO Authors Comment at the end of this chapter WHY?? You may ask cause theres two chapters and it's a waist of my time and yours to have to read both =P SO I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it =P Oh and no authors comment at the beginning of the next chapter but the end I mite just say part 2 but that's it =P BTW Graphic Lemons (lemons meaning more than one) in next chapter so you have been warned and its pain strickingly obvious when its going to happen.

* * *

_Part 1_

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly in the room. Sakura's eyes slowly opened. Sleep in them her eyes she reached up to rub them. She shifted and felt an unbearable soreness. She felt a warm feeling against her legs and arms and soon realized that she was in the arms of her love, he cuddled her like a teddy bear their legs intertwined.

She stared at his beautiful features. He was so perfect. In everyway. She loved him and he loved her back. Her life was finally perfect…. well almost perfect of course she still missed Tsubaki and the others. She would always miss them.

She tried to move but Sasuke's grip on her only became tighter. He groaned. Not wanting to wake up from his wonderful dream.

"Sasuke-kun umm…would you please release me? We need to prepare for the rest of the day…" He only groaned. Pulling her body closer to his own. "five more minutes Kaa-san." _Kaa-san?_ Sakura thought to herself. Well if she was his Kaa-san she would just have to have some fun with him wouldn't she?

"Sasuke! If you do not get up now you are grounded for a month young man!" She said it in a voice that strangely sounded identical to that of Mikoto. Sasuke shot up. Releasing Sakura roughly. Her body hitting the bed in a way that only made her more sore. She groaned in pain.

"Kaa-san that's not fair! I'm tired okay! And its not even light out! At most its 2:00 am! Who wakes up at 2:00 am?" He said in a childish tone. Quickly analyzing his surroundings he realized his mother was not even in the room. He looked down to Sakura whimpering in pain. Curled up in a ball. Quickly realizing what he had done. He hadn't thrown a teddy bear it was Sakura. "Sakura! Are you okay?" She groaned and nodded her head.

"Pain." She whimpered.

"Where?" His eyes were wide with alarm.

"There." She muttered.

"Where is there?" He asked trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"My private area is very sore Sasuke-kun. You might have broken it!" She said worriedly. "Oh no! She threw on a random night robe beside her bed and was about to get up and run to Yuki but when she tried to walk of the bed her legs collapsed beneath her.

Luckily Sasuke caught her.

"Sakura! Are you sure your okay!" He was hysteric now. "Should I get a doctor?"

" No…no I…I…I'm fine its just sore is all. I'll be fine." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sasuke I'm fine." Sasuke placed her back in the bed and covered her in blankets, hugging her close to him.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Sasuke." She leaned into his touch trying to ignore the pain and soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

She awoke to the suns rays and the birds singing. She turned her head expecting to see Sasuke but once again he was not there. She felt a pang on pain in her heart. But she quickly remembered the previous night.

He loved her. He had to. What other reason would he have to push up the wedding day and to do what he did last night and always working it was all for her. So they could be happier in the future. He loved her. He did. She knew it.

She stretched her arms moaning loving the feel of it. She felt so good. She stretched her legs the pain was not as strong as earlier that morning but it felt better. She could probably bear to stand up.

She reached for the robe from her bedside table and wrapped it around herself while she was sitting. When she tied the sash around her waist she slowly tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbly but she would bear. There wasn't too much walking to be done today right? I mean people would tell her if there was a big event going on.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock _

"Hai, you may enter." Yuki walked across the room. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes twinkled. "Yuki, you look different today anything happen I should know about?"

"Umm…well okay but you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just spill the beans already!" Sakura said growing impatient. Of course she already knew what Yuki was going to say but it would be great to get all the juicy details.

"Okay, yesterday evening I received a message at dinner from Yasuhiro. And he said that he wanted to meet me at 9:00pm and when I went there he told me he l-l-loved me and t-t-that h-h-he wanted my h-hand in m-m-m-marriage!" Yuki finally exclaimed. But by the time she had expressed all that her face was flushed bright red. "And…then I told him I felt the same if not stronger, that led to a who loves who more argument. Its really typical that Yasuhiro and I cold get into a fight over something like that during such a meaningful moment but then he said 'well I love you more cause I proposed!' and then I said 'well I love you more because I except!' and then his face went super pale! But then he smirked and kissed me and then we….Well ummm…."

"Did what?"

"did it." Sakura stared at her blankly.

"What it? That's not very specific." Sakura huffed. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"What you and Sasuke do together at night time usually….It was amazing….I can't wait until we get married! I already sent a letter explaining everything to my parents they will be so happy!" Yuki was glowing. Sakura had never seen her so happy before and it was rubbing of on her. Her eyes and hair grew yellow with happiness, like the rays of the sun.

"So when's the ceremony?"

"After yours." Sakura stared confused. But hadn't she already had the wedding?

"What do you mean." Sakura asked questioningly. Yuki stared at her in awe. Had they really not told her anything about marrying and Uchiha!

"Umm…Sakura that was just the private ceremony, there is also when Sasuke must present you to his subjects which I think is next week, and that takes place after the binding ceremony which is tonight at 9:00pm it usually takes four days to be completed."

"Binding ceremony?"

"Well in the Uchiha family every member who is of importance has an animal guardian. For example Fugaku had a hawk as his guardian and therefore he had to bind Mikoto to hawks for four days. In doing so the couple is more united and are seen as 'one' and not 'two' also if the bond is strong enough the people being bind can 'see' and 'hear' each others thoughts if they really want to I heard that if the bond is really strong they can even control each others bodies! But only the Uchiha's have kept this ceremony most others abandoned it because they couldn't take the commitment or because they found it ineffective because they were weak. Like Mikoto and Fugaku can feel each others emotions or at least she can feel his. So when she makes random decisions they are not actually all that random. I heard a rumor that she can even sense what he is truly thinking and see his inner self! Cool huh?"

"Woah, that is cool! Wait Yuki how do you know all this?"

"Well Sakura all servants have to read a HUGE manual about all the Uchiha rituals, ceremonies, likes, dislikes, enemies, allies, profanities, rewards, traitors, health effects, its honestly a HUGE manual. Heck, I'm still not done and I've lived here for eight years!"

"Ouch…you would think they would make me read that book but so far I haven't had to read anything."

"They probably think its already natural to you I mean you grew up as Sasuke's fiancé right?"

"Well yeah, but the things I learned were more based around being a proper lady and not based around Sasuke alone…" She trailed of thinking of her past. But then was smacked right back into reality as she remembered something that Yuki had said. "W-wait did you say that ceremony is tonight?"

"Yup! Isn't it great."

"No! Its horrible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why!"

"Because, I can hardly stand lord knows what position I will be put in for four days!"

"Hardly stand?" Sakura looked at Yuki.

"Please, don't ask." Yuki just nodded.

"Well if that's the case then Sasuke has probably already mentioned it to them so you don't have to worry! They will do whatever they can to make it the most comfortable for you two!" Yuki was hopping with happiness.

"Yeah your right" She smiled a dazzling smile. "Oh, and Yuki what is Sasuke's guardian animal?"

"Snakes why?" Yuki was still hopping with excitement.

"S-s-snakes" and then the world went dark.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Flash back

_Three-year-old Sakura walked with a bouquet flowers in her hands. Mommy likes crythantimumes and cherry bwossoms, and daisies, dandiwions. Three-year-old thought in her still baby talk. _

_She walked down the path of the woods in her backyard were all her favorite flowers were. She was making her mom a bouquet and her dad bought her mom an extremely nice necklace. It had a jade peony as a pendant and the chain was silver. _

_The girl walked a few more steps and noticed some cotton flowers. Of which she called puffies because they were so soft and cuddly. She noticed they were redder today and they were wet. Had someone painted all of the puffies red? The red liquid dripped from the puffies. _

Her instincts told her to run but she continued passed the puffies and followed the path. Her mother's warnings of the woods rung through her mind

"_**Sakura, darling never go into the forest without someone with you okay. So only when you are with me or your father or Tsubaki or the brothers or Bo Jing Wei OKAY?" Her mother Ayaka had told her daughter. Her hair was darker then her daughters a deep pink and her eyes were turquoise but they shared an unmistakable resemblance.**_

"_**Eww Bo Ying Yay! Mommy he's weird!" Even at that age she had problems with Bo Jing Wei.**_

"_**Sakura, were you listening to me?"**_

"_**Yes, mommy never go in the woods alone without you or daddy or the others." **_

"_**Good." **_

She remembered playing with her father after that. It was a fun day. Sakura wanted to run but her feet lead her forward. She suddenly felt a pain in the pit of her stomach. Mommy? She thought. Daddy? She didn't know but it felt like she could feel her parents around her.

_She broke into a sprint running through the woods. Tears stinging her eyes as she ran along the red path. Something was telling her this was not paint. It was blood. Red, thick, blood. She suddenly saw a sight that made her feet stop. _

_Her mother dying on the floor blood pooling around her dying corpse. Her pink hair was no longer even pink. It was black. Her eyes black. Her mother's face was unhealthy shade of white. And her lips blue._

"_Mama? Mama?" She ran to her mothers dying form. "Sakura" her mother rasped. "Precious, I-I love you" her voice croaked it was so quiet Sakura had barely heard. "No matter what anyone says I love," Her voice sounded detached. Her body was failing her. _

"_Mother don't speak! Please you'll make it I know you will!" Sakura said desperately._

"_You." It rang through Sakura's head as her mothers last dying word as she feel into death._

"_Father!" The girl cried. She ran to find her father but she tripped. When she looked to see what she had tripped on she saw fathers dead corpse. His brown hair dyed red. His emerald eyes wide with horror. The little girl let out a blood-curdling scream. " NO! Not you too! Father no! She cried. _

"_HAHAHAHA" She heard the most disgusting hissing grumbling noise. "I have killed your mother and your father. It saddens me though. They were both pointless kills. Hence it appears your mother passed her power onto you!" The demon snake had hissed at her. It lunged at her. The girls body was shaking with fear and anger. Then the world turned red. _

_When the girl awakened the whole area had been destroyed. The demons snakes remains laid scattered across the woods floors and she was covered in black blood. At the sight she fainted once again. Only to be awakened one week later in her parents mansion. And for one whole year the young girl hadn't uttered once single word._

_End Of Flash back _

* * *

_Present_

"Sakura!"

"What's going on in here!" Chiyo the head servant screamed. "Yelling, Yelling, and more yelling! Ai yah! We are trying to prepare for the binding ceremony tonight! Eash!" The woman was glaring at Yuki until she absorbed Sakura's body was to still. "Ai yah! What happened!"

"She had asked me what was Prince Sasuke's guardian and I said snakes. When I had she passed out! Chiyo-sama please help her!" Tears fell from Yuki's eyes.

"Bring yourself together child! You are the girls main servant you must be strong when your mistress faces hard situations!" Yuki whipped her tears.

"Hai!"

"Now I shall attend to her. You get Prince Sasuke."

"Hai!" Yuki ran through the palace looking for Sasuke. She ran straight passed Yasuhiro. But he grabbed her arm.

"Yuki what's wrong?" He could see the tears stinging her eyes.

"ItsSakurashesheImsorryIdon'tknowifshewillbeokaypleaseSasukesamaYasuhirowhatdoIdo!" She stifled a sob. Yasuhiro crushed his lips to Yuki's with all the love he could muster. They parted for air.

"Now what is wrong."

"Yasuhiro its Sakura I don't know if she will be okay! She asked me what Sasuke's guardian animal was and I said that it was snake. She fainted! Yasuhiro she fainted! And I know how to deal with someone who has fainted I worked in the palaces clinic. But she won't respond to anything I have tried! Its, its like she's dead! I was told to tell Sasuke-sama but he isn't anywhere! Yasuhiro please help!" He had never seen her seem so distressed before and even he was starting to lose rationality. Sakura's life was in danger.

"Yuki I don't know how to tell you this but Sasuke-sama isn't here. His father sent him out on a business trip he should be back by late evening."

"What! This! On his binding ceremony! Sakura needs **someone **and he is the most familiar person she has around here! NONE of her servants from home came to the palace she's been alone this whole time! Damn that boy to hell!" Yuki said angrily.

"I can tell the king and queen at this point I think they are the only ones able to do anything in this type of situation." Yasuhiro held Yuki's hand and they both started running. "Yuki you must tell them everything that happened and lead them to were she is now."

"Yes."

The two ran for thirty minutes straight before they reached the thrown room. Yasuhiro spoke first.

"Fugaku-sama he bowed to Fugaku. Mikoto-sama he bowed to Mikoto. I just received alarming news that the princess has fainted. But in a very unusual manner because not even her main servant," He addressed Yuki "could wake her. Even though that particular servant was a level six in the medical field. Even our medical staff here in the palace only has three level seven doctors. So achieving a level six at her age is remarkable. But this can't be a normal fainting spell if she was not even able to awake the princess. Right now the girl was left with Chiyo-sama. However Chiyo-sama instructed her to find Sasuke-sama however he is not present at the moment. I thought it would be best to tell you two this information in his stead." Yasuhiro had said in his 'advisor' voice.

"Well done Yasuhiro! We shall take it from here. How about I visit the princess. I trust that you and Fugaku can work out the documents of the day? Right?" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Yes your highness."

"Now dear, please lead me to were the princess is." Mikoto had three servants and medics follow behind her. Yuki and Mikoto walked in silence understanding the severity if something were to happen to Sakura.

After a long walk to and back Yuki slid the door open in more of a swung motion. The door whined in protest. Yuki, Mikoto, and the other servants entered the girls sleeping chambers.

She had been placed on the bed. Her hair a pale blue, her skin was so pale, her lips blue. She looked liked like a perfect angel. A dead perfect angel.

"Q-q-queen M-m-mikoto we were expecting Sasuke." A servant girl stumbled over her words.

"Well my son isn't here so I came in his stead." She said in a slightly snappish tone. She was trying hard not to show her frustration at this point but it was difficult when her beloved daughter in law could be facing death. "what is the situation Chiyo-sama?"

"She appears to be in a secluded state. Vegetative. From what I have gathered she could be awakened. But it needs to be by someone she knows and trusts." Everyone in the room looked around there was no one apart from Sasuke who knew her very well. Well there was one.

"I will" Yuki stepped up.

"What! Child I was thinking the queen should!" Chiyo hissed at Yuki's boldness.

"Excuse my rudeness but princess is my **friend **my **best friend. **I think that next to Prince Sasuke I know her best. I may even know her better than even Prince Sasuke." Mikoto chuckled.

"This girl appears quite capable Chiyo-sama. I suggest you try whatever it is with her before me."

"I-I-IF you insist your majesty." Chiyo stuttered. "You," she hissed "come here hold your hands out. Yes, like that now kneel beside the princess. Place one hand right side up and the other one up side down. Good now concentrate. You are going to connect with Sakura's thoughts and try to pull her out. I will spread some of my chakra into you and you must connect it with Sakura's." Chiyo placed her wrinkly hand on Yuki's arm spreading the blue chakra into Yuki's body. Yuki concentrated on Sakura and aligning the chakra.

Yuki was then able to see a pink lining around Sakura she tried to concentrate more as the blue and pink turned to a violet color. Chiyo watched in awe as the girl was actually succeeding.

Yuki could hear the sound of a little girls voice "Mommy. NO father not you too!" She then heard a woman's voice "Don't go in the woods alone" and a mans "Sakura you silly! The food goes in your mouth not your hair!" A sea of different voices. It was almost too much.

She felt her soul was being pulled into a pool. The pool was dark and she couldn't see. She kept swimming to find Sakura. Calling out aimlessly. Until she heard crying. She turned and saw a little girl crying covered in blood. She swam to the girl. Reaching a hand to her.

"Sakura. Its me Yuki"

"Mommy…daddy…" Was all she responded. Yuki reached her hand out to the girl. The little girl flinched. "I don't want to die." She whispered.

"You won't just come with me little one." She embraced Sakura in a loving hug. "Its alright now. There is nothing to hurt you." A bright light erupted and Yuki awoke her arms still extended.

Shortly after Sakura awoke coughing. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Sakura!" She was bombarded with questions she couldn't answer.

"Why is everyone in my room? Its still early and I have to get ready for the ceremony." They all stared at her. Did she not remember what just happened?!

"Sakura you just fainted!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"No I just woke up! And Yuki was explaining the ceremony to me! But then I fell asleep." She turned to Yuki "Sorry Yuki"

A doctor took Yuki, Chiyo, and Mikoto in the hall. "She appears to have memory lose its best not to remind her of any of it all. We have already started tests and they should be back soon we will discover what caused the incident." Mikoto had agreed and later on Chiyo had told all the servants to make sure that Sakura never knew of the incident.


	7. Chapter 7

_Part 2 __

* * *

_

Enter Sasuke

His blade was covered in blood. His father thought it would take him until late evening to deal with these bandits? Hah theytook a total of five minutes. Sure there were one hundred and ten men but they were weak so it made the battle quick.

It was now four and he had killed all the men and screwed all the women(killing them all afterwards) and still had four hours to spare. It was strange he had a weird feeling before that something bad was happening but it went away so he was sure that it wasn't really a big deal at all.

He was now at the palace walls. When the gates opened he went to report to his father of the events of that day. But stopped when he heard an interesting discussion.

"Did you hear about the princess?" Whispered one servant girl to the other.

"Yeah, that was horrible. Apparently she was on the verge of death!"

"Oh really I heard that she was dead and was brought back by one of Chiyos voodoo whatever's!"

"No, she was going to die but Chiyo used a voodoo thingy to bring her out of the coma!" Another girl said.

"Ohh, really?" the two said sarcastically.

"Well its like your stories are any more realistic than mine."

Sasuke thought it was time to intervene. He deserved to know she was **his** wife.

"Excuse me girls what is it you are discussing."

"Oh Prince Sasuke!" they all said simultaneously and bowed. _Idiots. _He thought.

"Umm…well…from what we know…Princess Sakura fainted and almost died…and it was thanks to Chiyo-sama and Yuki she was saved."

"And do the King and Queen know of this."

"Yes," One girl exclaimed. "Queen Mikoto was even there to witness the princess's state."

"I see. Thank you for your assistance."

"Oh yeah! And Sakura doesn't remember what happened and no one is to remind her of it!" The final girl yelled.

"As I said thank you." And Sasuke stormed off.

"Hey isn't that the wrong way to the King's room?"

"He's going to check on Sakura! Duh!"

He walked, well strode to Sakura and his chambers. She was okay. She had to be. Right? Wait why did he even care for her safety!

His footsteps echoed through the hall. Some servants stared at him with disdain. Others glared and some gave pitiful looks. He didn't care what they thought. Yes, maybe he could have been back sooner to her if she was sick and not cheating but they didn't know that!

All they knew was that he was on a mission for his father so they could just shut up the lot of them! He glared back at all of them. Warning them to keep quiet and to keep their opinions to themselves.

When he reached the chamber doors there were two girls guarding the door. Holding spears and when he walked closer they both crossed their spares into an X to show they would attack if necessary.

"Excuse me but I would like to see my **wife **please so if you could please move!" They glared.

"No man, not even his highness may see the princess until tonight's ceremony."

"I said move" he growled. "unless you both want to lose your heads and me to use your bodies as rugs!" The two girls gulped and let him pass.

"He entered the room planning on seeing Sakura but his mother was in his path. "Sasuke, get out!" she said sternly.

"But mother…"

"No buts you can wait four hours to see your wife now go report to your father because I KNOW that you haven't yet." And with that Mikoto slammed the door in her son's face.

He stared at the door in shock. His mother had never been that aggressive before. And he had just been locked out of his own room! He walked back to his fathers throne room, which took him one hour and a half because he was dragging his feet.

"Sasuke, your mom tells me that you failed to come here first?" Fugaku muttered.

"Stupid telepathy." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that son?"

"Nothing, the gang has been disposed of. And all was stabilized. But tell me father why is the ceremony continuing if Sakura-"

"She does not remember any of it Sasuke we need to stick to the original schedule or she will know something happened."

"Oh" Sasuke said dumbly.

"Anyway it is close to seven o clock. And the ceremony commences at nine. I suggest you go to my room and let the servants prepare you for the ceremony." Sasuke just bowed to his father and exited the room.

He started a short walk to his father and mothers chambers. Were there fifteen servants awaiting his arrival. Putting the traditional robes on the boy and placing the ceremonial ornaments in the right places.

This continued until the ceremony began. Poking, prodding, pushing, shoving, he was using all his patience to not kill them all.

* * *

On to Sakura

"OWW." Sakura yelled.

"Opps. Sorry."

"OWW!!!"

"Again sorry."

"OWOWOWOWOWOWO!!!"

"Sorry! Wait no stay still!" A seamstress cried.

"I am still!"

"No, you are not!" Another servant huffed.

"I am!"

After having to bear with the pulling, tugging, scraping, pinching, poking, and fighting Sakura was finally done. With 10 minutes to make it to the ceremony.

* * *

Mikoto escorted Sakura too the ceremonial hall. Which was found under the palace in a cave like room. But it was well furnished and the walls were made of gold and jewels. If you got passed the dirt hall to reach it the room was quite beautiful.

They just now awaited Sasuke and Fugaku.

* * *

Sasuke Walked with his father. Father I've always wondered why is the ceremonial room below the palace.

Fugaku looked as if he was hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask that question. He turned to Sasuke.

"The Screaming son, the screaming."

"What?"

"You will not comprehend it until it happens." Fugaku said knowingly. Sasuke gulped. If it was enough to put any expression on his father's face it had to be bad.

* * *

A large boulder was moved and Sasuke and Fugaku now entered the room.

A priest lit the in scents and said a ceremonial prayer. And then giving Mikoto and Fugaku the ceremonial wine. The both took a sip. And turning the cup to the side before handing it to their two new successors.

"With this cup, with this wine, and with this turn, we grant these two Uchiha's to create a bond. Of love, affection, peace, and kindness. We pray for are son's guardian to now protect his wife and mate Sakura Uchiha." Both Mikoto and Fugaku had said. With that they signaled Sasuke and Sakura too take a sip. And then drink from each other's wine grail.

The wine was sweet it felt like sun it was nice. It made her insides feel warm like on a warm, sunny day. Her eyes closed. As well as Sasuke's. They felt as if they were both in a sea of bliss.

They heard the door close. And knew at that moment Fugaku, Mikoto, and the priest had left them both. The heat built up and Sakura could feel sweat accumulate on the back of her neck. It was starting to build more and she felt like she was on fire. Fire coursing through her veins.

She cried out in pain. "Sasu-" She was cut of by another scream. Realizing it was her own scream. Pain. It was unbearable. She reached out to Sasuke. And snuggled herself in his chest her eyes still shut tight. She winced in pain.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her small frame. She could feel himsweating too. He bit down on her shoulder to relieve himself of some of the pain. Sakura screamed from the pain once again digging her fingers in his clothed skin. Sasuke groaned. Trying to find a way to distract himself from the fire.

His lips crashed onto Sakura's. With fever and desperation. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to stop fast. But when he did this something unexpected happened. Snakes formed there way around Sasuke's ankles and traveled up his body and attaching themselves to Sakura's body.

Sakura's lips detached themselves as Sakura started to shake in fear. As the snakes started to swivel their way up her body. She was about to let out a scream when a Snake curled its way around her mouth. All the other snakes rubbing everywhere on their bodies. The pain being drowned out by pleasure.

Sakura thrashed against it. No she didn't want this. Not from snakes. The animal that had killed her parents so violently. She turned for help from Sasuke but he was enjoying himself. She watched in horror as she saw some snake tails visible from the sash of his ceremonial robes.

They were pumping Sasuke's shaft giving him a hard-on almost instantly. Some snakes started removing Sasuke's clothes as he groaned, moaned, and grunted in pleasure. He thrust himself into their touches and licks. He was **enjoying **himself.

Sakura struggled against the snakes as they rubbed her nether region. Licking, rubbing some even pushed their tails into her core. She resisted the urge to moan and kept attempting to scream. Her eyes wide with fear. She thrashed more violently. No NO **NO!**

She didn't want this. She wanted to be bonded to Sasuke but not to the snakes. They violently ripped of her clothes. And hissed around her. Some start to lick at her nipples and squeezing her mounds. She hated how her body was reacting to the snakes.

It seemed that some of the snakes were getting annoyed with her because one of them now covered her eyes. She was being pleasured as she was blind. And she was somehow more turned on by it. Sakura let out a moan. And because this the snakes started moving even faster against her. And she was loving it moaning over and over. She hated the snakes. Her parents she thought of her parents. They would be ashamed if they saw her now.

She thrashed against them. Occaisonally her façade would slip and she would moan but then she would fight against it again. Her mother and father brutally murdered by snakes and she was enjoying what they were doing to her?! She felt so wrong. She felt so dirty. So impure.

She heard Sasuke cry out and assumed that he had just cum. He wouldn't mind the snakes pleasuring him. He didn't know what horrible creatures they were.

Sasuke watched Sakura struggle against the snakes. He found it amusing. So Sakura was afraid of snakes then he would just have to make her love them as much he had. Sasuke was now naked from the snakes but did not mind he was enjoying himself. Maybe a bit to much.

He walked behind Sakura and the snakes around her bottom and around his shaft stayed clear. As if already knowing what Sasuke wanted. He grabbed the back of Sakura's hips and thrust into her back side. Not even bothering to make it wet. Sakura screamed out the snake from her mouth slithered down her body.

It was so uncomfortable. So foreign. She didn't like it at all.

"Sasuke! Please it doesn't feel right!" But he ignored her and began thrusting. As he thrust the snakes found their way to Sakura's core and began pushing into her. lapping her core. enjoying every drop. And even though it felt so wrong to her, it felt so good. Sakura felt like she would explode.

Sasuke continued his relentless pace until he felt a snakes enter him from the back. He groaned out. It felt weird but he didn't care in the end it was all for his pleasure.

Sakura continued to scream out to the heavens Sasuke entering her burning heat over and over. Skin slapping skin. Sloshing sounds from all their wetness. Sakura came for the first time and that pushed Sasuke over the edge as well. It was the most mind blowing orgasm she had ever had and she hated to admit it but she wanted more.

The two and the snakes continued this until the next day. Forgetting completely of the pain. It had been completely flushed out by the pleasure.

* * *

Day 2

Sakura awoke feeling very stiff. But when she tried to stretch out she realized she couldn't. Her legs and arms were tied up. By what? The snakes. Her fear erupted again as the girl screamed.

Pain built up in the pit of he stomach. It was a nightmare. Mother, father in heaven please help she thought desperately. Forgive me for the wrongs I have done.

Sasuke watched from the corner of the room as his young wife continued to show the fear of snakes. They would never bind if she was afraid of snakes. But then again he could use them to his advantage. The tomoes in the prince's eyes spun dangerously. He was coming up with a plan.

Sakura continued to struggle against her bindings. She called out to Sasuke to save her but Sasukewouldn't respond he wouldn't go and save her. Suddenly twenty snakes poofed out of no where end onto her body. Slithering around and attempting to pleasure her. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Sasuke, please help AH! Please Sasuke!"

She sobbed as the curled around her. As they licked and left teasing bites. They enjoyed, no they worshipped her.

She felt fork tongues battling for who would get what on her nipples on her core her feet her shoulders her lips. She closed her eyes in fear. She then felt something she did not expect.

Sasuke's lips pressed to her own. His tongue begging for entrance. She quickly obliged. Anything for Sasuke. Whatever he asked she would do. Their lips parted. And she looked into red eyes. It was the first time she had seen his sharingan. And he wanted it that way.

As she stared into his eyes she felt as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Repeat after me. Sakura you are no longer afraid of snakes." His voice was hypnotic.

"I am no longer afraid of snakes."

"You love snakes."

"I love snakes."

"You love how they make you feel."

"I love how they make me feel."

"You want them inside you."

"I want them inside me."

"Snakes didn't kill your parents....it was ravens."

"Snakes didn't kill my parents...it...w..w..was....r..ravens." Sasuke smirked.

"Good."

* * *

Day 3

Sasuke awoke to the smell of food. He searched to see were the smell was coming from and was surprised to see Sakura setting a table that consisted of fish, egg, miso soup, and rice and of course tomatoes. She had placed green tea to the side.

"Sasuke-kun are you hungry?" She questioned a smile on her face.

"Hn" Was all he replied as he sat down and started to eat. To his surprise it was delicious. In fact it would compete against his mother's cooking. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"How is it?"

"oiishii" he mumbled.

"Really! Thanks Sasuke-kun." She said happily.

She sat down to eat as well. Sasuke finished his food quickly and went to drinking his tea. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was also drinking her tea but she had one tomato left on her plate. Sasuke sneakily ate the tomato.

"Sasuke did you eat my tomato." But before he could even awnser the pain shot through their bodies. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and squeezed the life out of her(not literally). Sakura was in so much pain. "Sasuke-kun it AHHHH hurts so ba-AHHHH-d" she screamed/whimpered

The snakes began appearing to relive the couple of their pain coiling around their legs and working their way up. They started to rub against them. But Sakura was unfazed. as if she didn't care.

The snakes start to move their clothing and slither around their bodies. Still she did not squirm and when the snakes reached her nether region and started rubbing she moaned. Some snakes started to go to Sakura's breasts licking her she started to cry out in pleasure. And suddenly some started to push into her core. Others pushed into her from the back. While they continued to lick her.

"Sasu-AHHHH it so- AHHHH g-ahhhhh" Sakura orgasmed her body shaking she loved this feeling. Sasuke watched in awe. He had done it he had control over Sakura. He watched as Sakura came again and again. One snake at pushed itself into her like a gag pushing itself in and out of her coating itself with saliva. Another covering her eyes like a blindfold. He noted the snakes must have really enjoyed that since it was their second time doing it.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura covered in his own cum. He grabbed Sakura and pushed her onto her knees. He slowly pulled the snakes tail from Sakura's mouth until it slithered out on its own.

Sasuke pumped his cock and then shoved it into Sakura's mouth. She was blindfolded but she had known what Sasuke was doing. If it had been any other man she would have wanted to throw up. But since it was Sasuke she was enjoying it. She licked the cum of his member and couldn't get enough she then licked it off his legs and the snakes did their work on her as well. She sucked on him licked him. Played with his sacks in her hand until Sasuke shot a huge load into her mouth and almost making her choke.

Sakura gulped it down and then did something she would have never previously thought of doing. Sasuke was making her dirty. Tainted. She put his member between the valley of her breasts and started to kiss and suck on the tip. She was blindfolded by the snake but she had her senses. His hips jerked up to meet her small mouth.

"Sakura. Oh my" his eyes rolled to the back of his head. " Saku-" he grunted grabbing her hair and once again cumming. Coating her lips, mouth, neck, and breasts with his cum.

Sasuke lifted the blindfolded girl and penetrated her pounding over and over and over. They both cummed as the snakes continued to work all over their bodies.

"Oh god Sasu-ahhh"

After hours of none stop intercourse the two stopped the pain numbed as their bodies collapsed onto each other spent.

* * *

Day 4

It was the last day of the binding ceremony. And Sasuke already showed signs of binding. He could read Sakura's thoughts, control her body, and could feel her feelings.

Mikoto and Fugaku went to the room to pick up the couple but when they went heard questionable sounds and thought it would be best not to interrupt.

* * *

LATER DAY 4

The in scents had run out both Sasuke and Sakura were dressed and the pain had finally stopped. The binding was complete. Well....on one end. He had assured her she would feel the bond later. But knew it wouldn't happen. Sasuke Uchiha had rigged it. He would get everything her nothing. It was best for the two of them.

She would never know he was cheating on her nor would he have to stop. It was perfect for both of them. Or so he thought.

* * *

When Mikoto and Fugaku returned the exchange of wine between Sasuke and Sakura was complete. Neither one was in pain. And so they were now considered the bind between two people. What no one realized was that one person had just taken from the other to become more powerful. Not two into one.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Ginta: Hey wait a sec wasn't this chapter originally a lot longer?!

**Moyashi: Well yea….but then I just cut the chapter size so now chapter seven is moved to chapter 8 and in that order =P **

**Ginta: Weird…**

**Moyashi: Wow I thought you would be freaking about Sakura or something.**

**Ginta: OMG SAKURA!!!!**

**Moyashi: lol im so evil.**

**So what'd yea think? I warned yea =P anyway thats the most lemons that will happen in one chapter in this story =P And NO Sasuke is NOT gonna make Karin Pregnant with his child! NOT by this author he won't! BTW i'm being mean. i'm not updating until i get 50 reviews thats not actually to many but im being a poo =P but if i don't get that many reviews in a month and a half i will probably update anyway depending if you can wait that long Anyway R&R**

**Surprise for the next chappie the results of Sakura medical tests are coming out and I think some of you may like the results (btw HUGE hint)**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol sorry everyone my computer crashed….some nerd dude got pissed cause my best friend rejected him so he virused my computer and I just got my com back. I would have put up an AN but I hate those…they throw the chapters of course. When I got my com back I realized all the chapters I typed were deleted and its exam time so I couldn't write u guys a new chapter. Hope u can forgive me**

**Sincerely Moyashi, 46**

* * *

" Where are my peaches and pears! I asked for them an hour ago. Do you have any idea who I am! I'm Ino Hiroshi now I suggest that you guys fix things immediately before I get really angry!" A shouting Ino said.

Ino was the twin sister of one of Sasuke's closest friend named Naruto. They were both children of a powerful lord in the region. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. But were Naruto had a sun kissed appearance Ino had a moonlit feeling to her.

"Shut-up Ino! No one's in the mood for your stupid yelling!" Ten Ten yelled angrily. Ten Ten was the twelfth child of the Emperor of Inacha (this story's equivalent to China). She looked like a goddess but had the temper of a devil.

"How troublesome…" A man with pineapple shaped hair said. His name was Shikamaru he was one of Sasuke's advisors. He was directly under Yasuhiro. Sakura had just met him the day before. Apparently he was on a drug investigation apparently another magistrate was causing trouble the land had been on the other side of the country. He was called back immediately for Sasuke's wedding ceremony.

"You can say that again…" A laid back Temari said. She was Shikamaru's wife. They had married the year before. Temari was a heiress to the desert kingdom of Suna. Her brothers Gaara and Kankuro were discussing political matters with Sasuke and his parents. This was probably to further Suna's alliance with Konoha.

"Ino…love please calm down." Sai said exasperatedly Ino was driving him ragged. They had been married for three months and he could feel his soul separating from his body. "_That's what you get for making her pregnant" _a voice teased in his head. _"Shut up! Damn logic…"_

Sai was Sasuke's second cousin the two didn't seem to get along and hated each other. When they had met before the ceremony the two just glared at each other Sai turning away for he could not stand the intensity of Sasuke's glare. Sasuke smirked triumphantly know one beat Sasuke. No one.

"Umm…g-g-guys please stop your f-f-fighting." Hinata stuttered from the corner of the room. A blush made itself known when the group stared at her. She covered her hands over her eyes in a weak attempt to hide herself. She hated being the center of attention.

Even though Hinata was shy she was the daughter of a high priest in the area. The whole family had been known to be exorcists and where one of the richest families in the whole country. Spreading far and wide the Hyuuga clan dominated in the supernatural world and was easily identified for their rare pearl like eyes.

"LEAVE MY HINA-CHAN ALONE! OR I'LL I'll I'll well I can't think of anything right now but watch it!" Naruto said defensively pulling Hinata into a tight embrace. While Hinata blushed bright red before promptly fainting. "Oh crap! OH CRAP! WHAT DO I DO!!!" Naruto said pupils spinning what do you do when your pregnant wife just faints? Faint too of course.

"Idiots…" Neji mumbled. While pulling his wife Ten Ten closer to him. Neji was Hinata's cousin and purification partner. The two had been on many excursions together.

And all of them had been gathered for one event. Sasuke's marriage to Sakura. The Uchiha was easily the largest and most powerful kingdom in the world. This palace being the heart of the Uchiha kingdoms.

Sakura peered nervously in the hall. Yuki right behind her. These people were Sasuke's friends but how was she to approach them? They were all of high stature and had never met her before...What would they think? It wasn't too late for them to annul the marriage…but she loved Sasuke and that's all that mattered right? So she could still be with him.

Sakura started to panic. Maybe she wasn't good enough or maybe she wasn't pretty enough. Sakura panicked and shook lightly.

"Sakura-chan you need not be worried. They are nice people and they will be kind to you. I think all that matters to them is that you love Prince Sasuke and that you love him back."

"Yuki do you really think they would think that?" Her eyes shined with hope. Yuki nodded.

"Yes I really think so…They have been friends with the prince since he was a young boy and yes he cares a lot about Master Naruto's opinion but Master Naruto is a very kind and good hearted man. How else do you think that the man can deal with a child who is as hyper as he is and to think that there is another child on the way…?" Yuki shook her head jokingly. Sakura remembered seeing the Uzumaki's son Daiki Uzumaki. Looked just like his father but in the form of a four year old. The Uzumaki son married at the age of fifteen. Hinata was only twelve when she was married off.

Hinata was a nice girl and didn't seem to mind. But her marriage wasn't something uncommon. To create links or to strengthen alliances people of high stature were always married off. Most of them had this happen when they were between the ages of eleven to sixteen years of age when girls were still pretty and going toward their prime years. In some cases children even younger had to wed. An eight year old child could be, married to a man that could be much older than she was.

They tried to make the age gaps smaller. And much progress was being made. The biggest age gap was seventeen in an arranged marriage. If the marriage was by self-consent any age was aloud. But it was more common for people to want to be close in age. And considering that most marriages were arranged that was never a problem.

Sakura peered in the room. Then she looked back at Yuki with pleading eyes. Yuki could immediately tell what message Sakura was sending with those big green orbs. _"Please Please go in with me."_

"No Sakura. No. No. NO! I can't Sakura-chan you are higher class. I just a common servant I can't just barge in their!" Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes. "Still no."

"No to what?" Yasuhiro said stopping beside the two.

"No to Sakura wanting me to go in a room of higher ups when I am only a servant. It may falter her reputation! Yasuhiro talk some sense into her."

"Love, I don't think that those specific higher ups would even mind if you were to be with her or not."

"Wait, did you just call Yuki love?" Sakura asked confused. After the fainting and the ceremony Yuki never had the chance to tell her about her and Yasuhiro.

"Umm…yeah?" Was all he could respond.

"YES! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I'm the master of love~ I knew you two would get together!" The two stared at her in shock from the sudden outburst. They looked at each other and then broke out into a roar of laughter.

"Sakura you really are one of a kind!" Yasuhiro said with huge smile.

"Yup that's my Saku-chan" Yuki said happily. Sakura stared at the two not knowing why they were laughing but started to laugh herself. The laughter was contagious. Any passer bys would question their sanity.

"What's so funny?" A tenor voice said. Sakura immediately recognized it.

"Nothing really…Sasuke-kun." She said while wrapping her arms around him. Yasuhiro and Yuki tried to hide their shock. No girl had ever referred to Sasuke as Sasuke-kun so of course they found this to be very surprising. Yasuhiro was trying to contain a laugh but it only worked so well. And he was a horrible actor. Sasuke glared at him Yasuhiro immediately straightened up, shivers running down his spine.

"Have you met my acquaintances yet?" Sakura flushed and shook her head no. "Well I suppose there is no better way to introduce a new couple like going in as a new couple. He smirked triumphantly and towed Sakura into the guest room.

All eyes were instantly on her. Well except Hinata of course she was still passed out and Naruto who had just awoken from his fainting spell was having a mental breakdown on what to do.

Ino was the first to say anything. "Wow guess Sasuke really wasn't gay…" At that comment Sasuke glared full intensity. Everyone in the room except Sakura seemed to shrink off.

Temari walked up to were Sakura and Sasuke were. She reached out to touch Sakura's face and Sasuke's grip on her immediately tightened. Temari cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"_Innocent one eh?" _Temari thought. "She's too good for you Uchiha. Better take care of her." Sasuke grunted. Temari turned on her heel quickly and glided gracefully to Shikamaru's side. She linked her arm with Shikamaru and Sakura could have sworn she heard Shikamaru mutter a 'troublesome.'

"TEME!!!! She's SO cute!" Naruto yelled loudly. Sakura felt her face turning tomato red and her hair turning slightly pinker. Naruto's yelling ended up waking up Hinata who had a slight pink blush on her face. Seeing Naruto so close made her pass out again. This started Naruto's crazy ranting about what to do.

"Baka…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"I heard that you…you TEME!"

"Baka"

"Teme"

"BAKA~"

"TEME! TEME! TEME!" Naruto yelled back.

"bAkA~" Sakura could easily say she was shocked. The Sasuke she had known was quiet and responsible and he seemed pretty peaceful.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Ten Ten snapped. The two seemed frightened by the sudden outburst ultimately stopping the childish feud. Sakura heard a man chuckle his arms were around Ten Ten so she knew that it must be Neji. Sasuke cleared his throat a slight blush (out of embarrassment) and said:

"I think it would be appropriate to all introduce yourselves to Sakura."

"NARUTO!" Naruto all but screamed.

"Shut up you idiot!" Followed by a punch in the face sending the poor boy flying to the wall and making wood chips fall from the ceiling. Sakura gulped. "Ino Hiroshi. That baka over there is my twin brother…unfortunately."

"Sai. I'm Ino's husband." And also Sasuke's cousin Sakura thought to herself. She could see a strong resemblance in the two.

"Ten Ten. This here is Neji" Neji grunted to show he acknowledged Sakura's presence but he was to engrossed with Ten Ten to even speak to her.

"Temari! My brothers should be here soon. Wait…Sasuke were are they?"

"Kankuro is shopping for threads. He said this kingdom has threads almost as wonderful as the ones in Suna. Gaara is…actually I don't know."

"Those two will be the death of me I swear…well here's my husband." She tugged on his sleeve. He didn't respond so she elbowed him.

"OW! What the…oh how troublesome. Shikamaru. But you already know that Uchiha-sama."

"And that's Hinata. She's passed out but she's Naruto-Baka's wife." Sasuke finished. Sakura turned in acknowledgment of the rooms inhabitants. She bowed her head low to them.

"I'm Sakura Ha- I mean Uchiha. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you all. I hope that we can be friends." She said timidly. And all the girls said awww except. Hinata of course.

"Well me and Sakura need to be on our way for the public wedding ceremony." Sasuke held his hand to her and took her out of the room. Not before hearing:

"Sasuke you big softie!" Which Sakura could tell was Ino's voice.

"Sakura we must go our separate ways now. I'm not aloud to see you until the ceremony starts." Sakura tried hiding her nervousness but nodded. Sasuke bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft peck. He bid her goodbye and walked down the hall to his father's room to get changed.

Sakura sighed happily and walked back to her and Sasuke's room. Were she was surrounded by servants dressing her in elaborate clothes and pinning ornaments in her covering her in only the most beautiful and expensive jewelry. During the whole process Sakura could not even concentrate. She only thought of Sasuke and how perfect her life was now that she had him.

She felt a pang at her heart about how Tsubaki, Bo Jing Wei, Ginta, and Kenta couldn't be there for her final wedding ceremony. That would bind her forever with the man she now loved so deeply but she new that they would be happy for her.

* * *

Sasuke PoV

He moved his wedding Hakama back in place. And left the maid lying on the floor dead walking towards the wedding ceremony. He was in the back of the palace and she lay dead sitting on the wall. The way she looked he they would think she died a natural cause. Not that he poisoned her.

He left the scene quickly so he could be reunited with his cheery blossom once again. She couldn't know. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to know. Like he actually cared that she would be hurt. He even regretted what he had done. Well a little. Okay VERY little.

He convinced himself that it was because she was a maid. Not because he felt guilty for cheating. She had bled. She was a virgin. But at least she hadn't died one so his guilt cleared on that note.

_

* * *

_

TIME SKIP

Sakura felt like everything was a blur. The two separate carriages the joining of the two. All the people she had waved to. All of it was a blur.

"I now pronounce you Sakura Uchiha Nobel princess and wife two our Nobel prince Sasuke. You will serve to the people and be cherished to the people. This joint will now be sealed with a kiss." Sasuke leaned in and kissed her lips. She was in heaven. Everything was so perfect and she was in heaven.

Sasuke stood holding her hand in his turned to the people and kissed her once more. Cheering could be heard all around. The beloved prince was married. And to such a beautiful young woman. She heard howling and clapping. Sakura blushed. This was now her kingdom as was it the kingdom of the people.

Sakura and Sasuke went in a carriage that both could enter and were sent to one of the Uchiha Vacation palace.

* * *

When Sakura got to the palace she gasped. It was by a beach. Palm trees and tropical animals about. And the most amazing part was part of the palace was floating on water. Sasuke said it was a water house.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. The inside was even pretttier than the outside but Sakura could hardly think about that because Sasuke started assulting her with ones. Deep ones. He went all out.

Before she even knew it they were in one of the sleeping chambers and she and Sasuke were already naked. Flesh on Flesh. She could feel him kissing licking circles around her nipples and could feel his fingers playing with her core. She cumed onto his hand and he chuckled.

Sasuke licked down her body leaving a trail of Saliva in its pass before licking her nether lips. He placed his fingers back into her core and pumped at a slow pace. Nipping and tugging at her clit at the same time. Sakura cumed into his waiting mouth.

"Nnn Sasuke-kun! Please I need you in me! I love you so much!" Sakura cried. He winced at the word love but she didn't notice. He kissed back up her body and then pushed his cock into her core.

"So tight. Kami Sakura you'll be the death of me." He started moving inside her tight heat enjoying himself being sheathed in her. He set a quick hard pace. But picked pace to an almost inhuman speed.

"Sasu-"

"Sas- ahhh" She wanted to tell him he was going to fast and it hurt but she couldn't. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke took this a sign and sped up even more. Sakura cummed for what felt like the eighth time that night. Her walls clenched around Sasuke's penise.

"Fuck Sakura I'm gonna-" Sasuke didn't even finish that sentence. He unloaded all his seed into her waiting womb. "Wow that was..."

"Mind blowing" Sakura said quietly. He nodded.

"I love you Sasuke."

"As I you." She wanted him to say he loved her and say it but she knew that she shouldn't be selfish and that he really did love her. She fell asleep in his strong arms. Curled to his chest. He cradled her and watched her beautiful innocent face sleeping for what seemed like hours and fell into a deep slumber as well.

* * *

So What do you think? Please R&R next chapter is coming out soon promise! Love you all thanx to:

**Blitz45****  
**

**fantasy.l0ve**

**2 Sided coiN****  
**

**SakuraUchiha44530**

**MyKyo**

**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-**

**nanamisakurachan****  
**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****  
**

**FuryanWarrior**

**yondaimeX1fangirl**

**For reviewing on chp 6 & 7 Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres chapter 9 sorry for taking so long but I was on a role. It's a bit short. Sorry….remember R&R**

* * *

Sakura awakened to a bright green glow. She basked in the after glow of the previous night. Sasuke loved her. She knew that he had. That he did. And now they would finally be able to start a new life of their own.

With all the marriage ceremonies complete they were now bound, together as one. Forever.

She turned feeling for his warmth beside her. But all she felt was the coldness of an empty side. Realizing that he must have already woken up and must have been doing something of great importance. That had to be it. Why else would he leave her alone on their honeymoon. Either way she knew that she had to do something for him before he got home.

And with that Sakura entered the kitchen preparing a storm. Cooking everything Sasuke enjoyed(Mainly consisting of foods with a tomato base). Sakura hummed a lively tune to herself. She was so happy.

Her once terrible life became a lively happy life and had many girls envying her. She always wanted to be loved. And now she was loved by more than one. Sasuke loved her and Mikoto, and even if Fugaku hadn't said anything had made it his duty to make sure the pinkette's needs were provided with.

She sighed. Yes life was great. Life was fair. And she was going to do her best to make her and Sasuke's life together she possibly could. She would bare his children and would raise them to be young and dignified royals. Just like her parents would have wanted her to raise them.

Sakura smiled dazedly as she pictured her and Sasuke being old together. Sitting on rocking chairs and drinking tea. When they would reminisce on the old days being surrounded by a ton of grandchildren. Sasuke had once told her that he wanted to have a lot of children. When she had asked how many he didn't answer. All he said was more defiantly more than two and that his parents had been the only exception to not having many children and being Uchihas.

Apparently Mikoto had become sterile after giving birth to him. As sad as it was Mikoto was very attached to Sasuke and always told Sakura that she could never have been granted with a better daughter.

Sakura smiled a heartbreaking smile when she had been told this. It was great to be excepted by her in-laws with such opened arms. She had never even been so excepted by her own relatives.

After the incident with her parents Sakura had no place to go but to stay in the mansion with the servants. No one wanted her. They called her a filthy monster and a disgrace to both clans. She was later told by Tsubaki that her parents had eloped and never told either of their family's until after Sakura was born.

Sakura's Grandfather had apparently been so shocked he had a heart attack and so Sakura's mother's family blamed her parents as well as her for his death a shunned them. Even after his mother died none of their relatives attended the funeral. And seeing as her father was an orphan no one he had no relatives attended.

Sakura remembered that only she and the servants attended while some other of her parents close friends attended. However she had never seen them attend. For after crying on her parents graves for 5 hours the poor child passed out from exhaustion.

Sakura shook her head. Positive Sakura! Think positively! You just married the man of your dreams and can now start the family you have always dreamed of! The girl set the table putting on the final pieces. And placing all the food on the table. Now all she had to do was wait for Sasuke's arrival.

She waited thirty minutes and strummed her fingers over the counter. Maybe she should cover up the food.

One and a half hours. Still no sign of Sasuke. She sighed in boredom.

Three hours and counting still no sign or even word from Sasuke.

It was now early evening. Breakfast was now way to late to eat. Sakura sighed in disappointment. Where could he be?

Sakura felt dejected as she threw away all her hard work away (she would have given it orphans but seeing that she is on a private beach and doesn't now her way around it wasn't possible).

Oh well! She thought to herself. He was sure to be their for dinner right? And when he did she would blow him away with her incredible cooking.

Sakura made a variety of dishes that she had learned Sasuke enjoyed. She made sure to make tomato soup after learning how much he loved it. She smiled. "Sasuke-sama please come back soon." She thought to herself.

After four full hours of cooking Sakura was done. She left some of the food on to keep warm. But made sure that the wood stove was on a very low setting. The next thing she would have to do was to wash up and wear something extravagant.

Sakura had to explore the mansion for a long while to find the bath room finding that it was actually a hot spring but seeing as she hardly had anytime to enjoy the bath she ran in and out. She then quickly found her room. Whipping her closet open as she grabbed a western styled dress. Maybe something new was in order.

She put on the jade dress that so beautifully had matched her eyes. Mikoto-sama must have prepared the wardrobe before they went there she thought to herself. Mikoto was so kind…

Sakura marveled at the dress. It was a low cut dress that was strapless. It spiraled out at the bottom. And reached down to her ankles. Sakura blushed. She had never worn such a revealing dress but she had to admit it was beautiful. (here's a link to the dress cept jade revealing…. but with a cut like this . at the top)

Sakura fit herself in the dress realizing it fit her like a glove. The size, shape it was all perfect. Mikoto must have been a genius to come up with something like this. Looking in the mirror Sakura blushed a bright red. Sakura found jade toe shoes to match the outfit and wore a locket that was silver but had the Uchiha symbol engraved in the middle

(courteously of Sasuke's relatives).

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. As long as she was this far she might as well complete the look. She curled her hair in messy curls and applied light make up. Brushing her lips with a red tint and applying kohl on her eyelids. She pinned her hair up messily and had half of it falling out of the bun.

In short Sakura was breath taking. She looked more beautiful then anything humanly possible. Of course she wasn't human but she looked like a fallen angel as if she was even giving of her own dull glow.

"Ready." She said quietly. Sitting up and walking gracefully thorough the halls. When she walked through one of the halls that lay over a lagoon she sighed. It was such a beautiful scene. She then heard moaning and something that sounded like someone saying well more like moaning "Sosuke". Or something along those lines. It must have been the gardener that she was told about.

She was told that during her stay at the beachside palace there would be no servants but that a gardener would be there everyday to make sure the gardens were ready. It was weird that he would be at the palace so late. But Sakura shrugged it off. Walking to the dinning area before setting the table and putting all the food on the table. This time it would be different.

She could feel it. Sasuke would defiantly be there this time. But minutes of waiting turned to hours and after waiting till midnight Sakura finally fell. Asleep her falling out of the bun and turned a light bleu as well as her eyes turning to a dark bleu to symbolize her sadness. A tear trickled down her cheek. Her cheek brushing against the table's surface. As more crystal colored tears fell onto the table.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke Pov

Sasuke opened the palace doors expecting to find his beautiful new wife in their room sleeping peacefully. He would come up with a lie to tell her in the morning. Say he was out doing "business" or something like that.

When Sasuke walked into the dinning area was shocked to see a table full of all his favorite foods.

"What in the name of-" He was cut of when he saw the small frame leaning on the table. Cheek on the desk and tears streaming from her sleeping eyes. He looked at how beautiful she was. Inhumanly beautiful he thought to himself. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest but didn't know how describe it. He had never felt any remorse for his actions.

"**It's guilt you idiot!" **a voice yelled in his head. **"Here she is making you all this wonderful food. Being beautiful as an angel and you cheat on her! I'm disgusted I even have to share the same mind as you!" **

"What the heck are you!" Sasuke thought angrily to himself. **"I'm your conscience dumbass! And you have a lot of making up to do!" **"Shut up!" Sasuke thought back angrily. "I never had a conscience until now and quite frankly don't give a damn bout your opinion. Waist it on someone who actually gives a shit!." **"Well I never! Fine screw up your life! Not my problem anyway!" **and with that Sasuke's conscience stayed mute.

Sasuke kept marveling at the beauty that was now his wife. "Sasuke" She whimpered in her sleep before gripping onto the table cloth harder.

Okay! He thought maybe it wasn't the best idea of his life to cheat on her during their honeymoon and the day after they just arrived at the palace. Okay it wasn't smart at all. And it was even low for him. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just say no. He had been tempted and Sakura was still asleep he never thought he would be out for so long.

He never imagined Sakura would prepare something like this for him. I mean of course she was nice but to go to such extremes. What a fool! This is why he didn't like such annoying girls like her.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen were he saw the garbage bin full of breakfast foods. She had prepared two meals! How long had this girl spent for the food! Kami-sama what was wrong with this girl!

If she wanted to eat so badly with him then fine she would. Sasuke took all the food on the table and warmed it. Why he was even trying to do this was beyond him. However within a few minutes he was intoxicated by the delicious aromas. She had actually COOKED all of this and he was just warming it up. After thirty minutes of warming food and scalding himself for what felt like over one hundred times Sasuke set the table.

He shook Sakura lightly. She rubbed her eyes and the tears away. As soon as she realized it was Sasuke's presence she changed her hair and eyes forcibly to their natural colors.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" She asked with false enthusiasm.

"Don't you want to eat love?"

"But all the food is cold it won't be to your liking." She sighed sadly.

"Its not cold see for yourself." She looked and noticed he was right all the food was still warm.

"Come dearest sit next to me while we eat." In honesty he actually was hungry from his "vigorous activities." Sasuke was the one to take the first bite. His mouth almost dropping to the floor.

"Sakura when did you learn to cook like this?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Well…Tsubaki always told me in order to be a good wife I must be able to cook for my husband so he would stay with me always. She always would tell me a way to man's heart is through his stomach." Sakura said while blushing a light pink and fidgeting slightly.

"Well if this is the result then please we must tell this to our daughters!" Sakura blushed even more from the mention of baring his children. The two stayed quiet as they ate. Sasuke ate to his hearts content until he felt he would burst. As he watched Sakura clean all the remains.

"Sasuke would you like some desert?" She questioned from the cleaning chamber in the kitchen.

"There's more?" He half groaned. Just as he said that Sakura came out with some western deserts that Sasuke had never tried before. Yet he started to eat them.

Sasuke munched and chewed moaning at every bite enjoying them down to the last morsel.

"Say Sasuke-kun…you said you wanted a lot of children right?"

"Yes."

"How many exactly is a lot." Sakura asked him very nervously now.

"I don't now twelve or fifteen I guess. Maybe more. I'm not fully decided but at lease twelve!" Sakura stared at him in shock. THAT MANY!

"S-Sasuke-kun that sure is a lot!"

"Well then I suppose we should get started." Before Sakura could react Sasuke was carrying her to their bedchambers and throwing her on the bed. "Did I tell you how ravishing you look tonight my cherry blossom?" Once again before she could answer Sasuke's hands were skillfully removing and the dress and before she could say anything she was naked under him.

"Sakura you know that right now you will be the real dessert..." She had no clue what he was talking about but then felt a creamy substance being spread on her skin. Moaning at the way it felt. "Like that Sakura?" Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear before licking the lobe. "Its called whipped cream and its put on some western types of pies. Apparently it makes it taste better. Well Sakura lets just hopes that applies to you as well."

Sasuke put his hands in the cream and started to rub it onto her breasts and swirling it around her nipple making Sakura cry out in pleasure.

"Please don't tease me Sasuke." Sakura begged but her request fell on deaf ears. Sasuke started to put the cream on her navel and lower regions rubbing in slow motions to make Sakura more aroused than she was. And then slowly he started to lick of the cream starting at her breasts and licking in slow motions. Sakura's small hands knitting in his raven locks pulling him closer. Sasuke started to swirl his tongue around her nipples before he got bored and moved down to her navel licking and sucking giving her an taste of what was next to come.

Sasuke finally made it to Sakura's pussy. He licked slowly until he finally got bored and moved at a break neck speed pace. Licking sucking and nipping. In the mean while Sakura was crying out in pleasure.

"Nnnn...Sasuke" He took her moans and cries as incouragment and started to be rougher. He was practically eating her out.

"Fuck" he groaned. "Sakura you taste so fucking good." He was eating her out like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks. As if his life was depending on this.

"Sasu-AHHHH" She screamed as he hit her spot with his tongue. He gladly thrust his tongue in that spot until she came all over his face and spilling into his mouth.

Sasuke placed sloppy wet kisses up her body until he reached her mouth and gave her a sloppy opened mouthed kiss. As the two twirled their tongues in a duel and saliva started to drip from their chins.

Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting in fast and hard without warning. Sakura took a pant for air and screamed "Sasuke!"

Sasuke began pounding in and out of Sakura at pace that an Uchiha was capable of until Sakura hit her climax. Gripping onto his shoulders.

"This isn't over until I come in you my dear. And if you aren't pregnant already you definatly will be by the end of this." Sakura could only moan at his words. As he licked the saliva trail to her mouth and they engaged in other sloppy kiss.

Sasuke's thrusts only pick up in speed until he and Sakura finally reached completion. He thrust himself as deep as he could inside her. His eyes rolling a bit into his head as he had one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Spilling his seed into Sakura's waiting womb. Some of it even spilling on his own hips.

Without pulling out of her Sasuke craddled Sakura to his chest as she fell asleep. Him falling closely behind.

**

* * *

**

Kay that's it! Chapter 10 coming to this fanfiction site soon! Look forward to it! Oh yeah pleaaaasssseee review!!!


End file.
